Burning Roses and Strawberry Wine
by Layla-Fae
Summary: Amy Cahill was more then happy to attend her cousin Hamilton Holt's wedding, but that all changes once the bride is found murdered in her dressing room. Now, with manor on lock down, it's up to Amy to catch the murderer with the help of a handsome British groomsman, a goofy dweeb of a best man, and an international pop star rapper. Will they solve the mystery before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Amy Cahill stared down at the invasion in her hand. The smooth navy blue cover felt like a hard cover book in her fingers, and the pink coloring of the cursive words on the white page made it slightly hard to see, but she managed to read what was elegantly printed on it.

_Dear Amelia Cahill, _

_Addison Samantha Patterson & Hamilton Pierre Holt would be honored by your presence at their marriage. _

_On Thursday, the 17th of April, 2014 at 7:00 A.M. _

_Held at Fitzgerald Manor, 1705 Greene Circle Drive, Albany, New York. _

Amy first got the letter at her home in the outskirts of Boston, about three months ago. She was, indeed certainly surprised by it. Hamilton was only a year older then Amy herself who was only at the fresh age of twenty. She never imaged the Tomas to get wedded so young, especially to a year old girlfriend that she had only met a few times and hadn't spoken more then twenty words to her. Yet, she could denied the bright light that flashed in Hamilton's eyes wherever he looked at her or how he smiled so big whenever he spoke to her. So, she guessed it all even out and maybe it was truly meant to be.

Besides, who was Amy to judge on the subject of the matter- especially when that so called matter was love.

The wedding was the reason why she was staying in a small hotel little outside of the city's limits, only a twenty minute drive over to the destination. She made reservations for the room earlier well before the date, planning to only stay there for two days and two night. She wasn't satisfied with her results of a cramp little room with a dusty bed and a restroom that even a bird couldn't fit in too. Well, at least the view was nice.

She glanced out to the city that laid before her in the large window as it quickly started to come alive with busy people shuffling in the streets with somewhere to be with something to do. The sun itself hasn't even fully risen yet, and some people's day have already been long began. Lights were already on in some square openings of the sky high buildings and cars of all colors and sizes were speeding off in the all different directions on the paved streets.

Amy, who was only had a bath towel wrapped around her body in any tempt of covering clothing, was sitting on her bed with her dress hanging on a hanger in the closet, with her underwear and her stockings nearby at the foot of the bed. Her damp rust colored hair was starting to curl and she knew if she didn't straighten it soon it be a frizzy mess. Her small make up bag that almost held nothing more then Chapstick was in the restroom on the counter. She was debating rather to put it on or not. The very thought made her fall onto her back on the bed, making the leftover dust come flying up and cloud up the air. She watched as the small particles flew around the room. They had more energy then her in that early morning.

The invitation was still in her hand, now closed, showing the cover of the menu like card. It closed with half of the page folded over the top, it only pinned down by a beautiful fake pink flower and white feathers underneath it, with a white lace bow at the top right hand corner. She opened up the invite again, lazily with one hand. The first full page was the invitation itself. The other full page out to the right was a pocket that held several designed sheets of papers, like the directions to the manor, the details of the ceremony and reception. The replay was missing from the folder since Amy sent it back through the mail with her request for the dinner. She chosen the baked chicken with the Caesar salad and mashed potatoes.

She carefully took out the slip that was labeled "Details" out of the pocket it was stuffed in. It was written in the same pink colored print as the invite. The page explained the enchanted princess theme and how it reflected there first encounter with each other at the ballet recital of Cinderella they met at. Hamilton went to watch his sister, Reagan, who got the lead part and Addison went to see her two other triple sisters who where playing the evil step sisters.

Due to the description on the page by the bride herself; their eyes met when the clock struck twelve and as Cinderella ran away from her prince, so did both of their hearts, escaping at magically speed to one another that sat across the auditorium.

Amy wasn't sure if that was sure if that was true or not, but it was defiantly cheesy enough to consider imagination or reality.

Her eyes moved furthered down on the list where the bridal party was stated. The maid of honor was one Addison triple sisters. And the other one was listed off with Hamilton's younger sisters, Reagan and Madison, who happened to be twins.

The groom's party was soon under it in the same lay out. The young woman smiled as she read her brother's name as the best man. _Daniel Cahill. _

Dan was seventeen years old and the light of Amy's life, even if he did get annoying at times. She could see him now, grumpy and sleepy in a tux, running around, trying to prepare the wedding while telling all his corny jokes that he planned to tell for the day. Oh, Danny...

She read on with the names of the groomsmen. She knew all four except for the last one who was claimed to be the cousin of the bride. The other two were two powerful men in two separate and very different domains. One was an extremely famous rapper and songwriter, the other being an incredibly successful business man in the art selling business.

She read on the end of the list which didn't hold much more then the parents of the bride and groom. He placed the sheet back into it's pocket and her eyes gleamed over back to the invite like she's done every time before. She's read the words over and over again but yet she couldn't fully comprehend the message it gave off. She was truly happy and excited for her cousin and his wife and how they would spend the rest of there lives togethers, but something in the deepest pit of her stomach, down into the dark area of her soul, twisted and turned, expanded and swelled in a kind of dreadful sign to herself that ruin her mood entirely. She ignored it and went back to the invite like she's done so many times before.

She finally stood up to get ready. She gently tugged and pulled on her silky stocking, smoothing out all the overlapping lines in the fabric. She fixed her unruly hair into decent straight locks that fall over her shoulders slightly, reminding her to soon plan a haircut for split ends in the near future. She squeezed into her old dark green dress that went down a bit above the knees, making her feel somewhat scandalous in both a positive and negative way. She declined from her make up kit that laid in the bathroom and quickly grabbed her purse and slipped the invitation inside. She strapped on her pinchy black heels and walked out the door.

She made it down to the main lobby, after a short ride in the elevator, and made it outside of the building. She waved for a taxi that came quicker then she expected. She settled in and told the driver the address. During the short ride she fixed her hair and checked her email. Once the ride was over and she arrived to the manor, she paid the driver and got out of the cab. She glazed upon the large, wooden house and it's old grey steps before starting herself in motivation to walked up the steps. She entered into the manor to find it much nicer on the inside then the out. The walls were a fresh, clean cream color and the wooden floors looked polished. The small crystal chandelier light up the room very nicely. It was a modestly beautiful room.

She followed the group of other well dressed guests in front of her through the front lobby and into the ceremony room that was to the set of French doors on the left. There they were greeted by two identical looking girls in each side of the door, both of then in the same pink dress that went down to the floor and was sleeveless. Amy recognized them instantly, even though she couldn't recall anytime before of ever seeing them in dresses.

The one standing on the left side saw Amy first and grinned widely. "Amy!"

"Madison!" She returned the smile and graced her with a warm embrace, and soon did the same with the other girl, Reagan.

"We're so glad to see you here, Amy." Reagan released her. "We thought that maybe you were too busy with work and school to come."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." The older girl stated with a smile. "Are you guys happy to have Addison as a new addition to your family?"

"Sure." Madison replied. Amy was a little thrown off by that.

Reagan pinched her twin. "Addison was already considered family, to be completely honest."

"Speak for yourself." Madison mumbled under her breath. Reagan pinched her twin again.

Amy raised a brow towards the girl in questioning. She was about to ask why till the twins rushed her in and told her to get a seat quickly since the ceremony was to begin in a hour and the rush was about to come pouring in. Amy nodded in understand meant and left them in peace.

She advanced into the room and was taken away from the sensory. The room was pure white, almost blinding white, no other color presence. The aisle was a silky white fabric at seemed to be like a river of milk in the low lighted room. The lit candles that were place parallel on each side of the aisle add a magical flare into the atmosphere. The cushion chairs had white chiffon ribbons tied onto the back of each chair in a wavy pattern. At the end of the milky white river aisle was a wooden arch wrapped in elegantly twisted chiffon with lights underneath, shining brightly in beauty and purity. On the other end of the aisle was a bow white ivory silk that blocked the aisle off completely, like a heavenly yet simple gateway to the pure paradise. The room, overall, was breathtaking.

Amy once again felt that tugging, unpleasant feeling in her stomach as she eyed the bow. And, once again, she forgot all about it, moving forwards to her chosen seat near the back. She sat down, the only one in her row, and glanced around the room at the other guest who were presence. There were only a lump some of people and none of them she recognized, leaving her to assume that they were the bride side of the family. She was left to only retreat to her phone to play some pointless games or to send some important emails in attempt of avoiding the boredom upon her. She did so for a few minutes till she felt a new life form beside her. She knew exactly who it was when she heard the deep sign of a deeply tired voice. She smiled with jolly glee. She turned her head to meet the same jade green eyes that she owned.

"Dweeb." She addressed him in a homely hurtful way.

"Dork." Dan shot back at her in the same tone of voice.

Amy giggled at him as he lazily smiled back at her. "So, how's has it all been?" She asked.

"Oh, it's been something alright." He stated with a face that told Amy he was sure to never forget this day.

She giggled more at his misery. "Is there already a great amount of Cahill madness? Even before the whole thing begin?"

"Of course," Her brother cried in false joy. "It's a Tomas marrying a Lucian for God's sake!"

Amy stopped giggling. "Addison is a Lucian?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah." Dan answered. "Didn't you know?"

"No."

"Oh." He simply said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, now you know."

Amy let that sink on for a moment. She could never image her cousin marrying a Lucian. Her eyes, unwillingly, turned back to the bow at the end of the aisle.

"What is the bow for?" She asked her dear brother. Dan's eyes turned towards the bow and then back to her. Like his feelings were completely polar of the nerve racking feelings she got from it's sight.

"Addison's parents are suppose to be standing there when she come down the aisle. Once she reaches them, they all join hands and the parents pull out the string and untie the bow. Something about it reflecting them giving up there little girl to someone else. Then they all walk down like normal and leave her when she reaches Ham."

"Oh. How creative." She complemented. Dan raised a brow at her in a motion. Amy giggled again.

"I'm never doing that at my wedding." He stated. "It seems a little much if you ask me. Or the stupid love chest thing up there that they're pulling."

"The what?" Amy never heard of the so called love chest.

"Okay," He started. "Addison and Ham are writing their vows-"

"That's so sweet." Amy cut him off in awe.

"More like terror." Dan mumbled but soon continued on. "And after they read them, they're going to put them inside of this ugly chest and keep it with them forever and ever. They're also putting long love notes in there that they're suppose to read on the ten year anniversary or something like that."

"Oh my," Amy awed again. "That's so sweet and romantic. I didn't know Ham didn't have it in him."

"Oh he doesn't." Dan stated. "It was all Addison's idea. Ham just going along with it. I swear, I have never seen such a lovesick puppy in my life." Dan's face was what made Amy crack up once again. She was louder that time, causing a few more heads to turn there way.

Amy settled down the best she could as Dan glared at her again. He was about to say something else till his phone buzzed out loudly from his pocket. He pulled it out and grimaced at the sight of the screen. "I got to go." He stated. "Enjoy the wedding, Amy."

"Bye Dan." She said her farewell to him and he went out of the ceremony room through he main entrees. Amy noticed that Madison and Reagan were gone from the door.

Time passed quickly. Amy sat in her seat and she watched more and more people gather inside the room, taking seats and chatting among others about the beauty of the room. She observed the bridal and groom party come, one by one, to there positions at the alter. The two set of female twins seemed to not be speaking to each other, vicious glares and bitten down lips where threw between the two groups as if a fight was about to break out and they were trying there best not to start it and kill one another. The groom party was entirely different. It was Dan to be the first one up, then the cousin of the bride, then Jonah. The last one to arrive was the Ian Kabra.

She watched as the Lucian strait gracefully in the room from the entree, unlike all the others. Like all the others, he was dressed in a navy blue suit with a silky pink best and tie, broadcasting his flawless olive brown skin and his raven black hair. He was as handsome as ever, and Amy almost hated herself for noticing.

He was making his way to the alter when he passed her row that only held a few other people on the other end. She didn't caught herself in time before she realized she was starting, nearly gawking, at him. He caught her first, and his amber eyes that illuminated so stunningly in the low candle light impacted her into shock for a brief moment before she turned away in embarrassment. She felt herself blush.

She soon turned back ahead to find him in his spot in the row of the groomsmen. He caught her starting at him again, and smiled at her sweetly. She returned the smile, feeling the blush rushing back to her cheeks as well.

A few minutes later, the groom came out in a happy jive. He nearly skipped over to the alter in total joy. Hamilton was smiling like he just won the lottery. He was in the same navy blue tux but had a single pink rose pinned to the left side of his chest. He balanced on the ball of his feet and called out to his groomsmen in total excitement, like a small child.

Soon the crowd settle down into seats, and the music soon came on to single the bride and her coming. Amy sat along with the audience, not standing just yet. After a few moments, Amy wondered if something was the matter, not sure or not if it should take this long, since Addison's parents were starting to look back to Hamilton. Soon, it was painfully obvious that something was wrong. Hamilton's grand grin was replaced with a worrisome frown. His excitement was taken place with great anxiety.

After another minute of nothing, the song eventually ending, Hamilton turned towards his groomsmen who where looking at one another for ideas. The cousin of the bride suggested something and all the men agreed but the one on the end, Ian. The four of them started to whispered their pleads and their rejections. It wasn't till Hamilton sadly asked, almost begged, Ian to go check on Addison when he finally did. He walked off the alter and left the room the same way her came. A part of Amy tired to stare at him and get his attendant again, but the mission failed as he didn't noticed her again.

Once he was gone from the room, everyone turned to one another and began to whispered and gossip like a middle school's cafeteria. Amy only looked ahead towards the alter. She made eye contact with Dan who shrugged his shoulders when she asked him what was happening with her eyes.

Amy turned back to the entree of the room where Ian exit. Her eyes instantly landed in the bow. Addison's parents were on each side of it, waiting patiently for their daughter. The dreadful feeling in her stomach then became too great to ignore. She took her eyes off the bow as Ian came back into the room. His face was stunned and grim, but still calm as he spoke the tragic news.

"The bride is dead." He announced. "She's been murdered."

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I got the plot idea yesterday and stayed up till two last night to finish the chapter. I guess you could declare it a impulsive decision to post this since I didn't even send it to my beta reader, which is the cause for any grammar mistakes in this. Sorry.

Im still working on Fiendish Confessions and that's my main priority at this period of time, so updates may be slow since I'm focusing mainly on that, but I will work on this too, to the best of my abilities. I did enjoy writing this story, and do plan to finish it as soon as I can, hopefully before school starts but you never know.

Thanks for reading again, please review. Really review, I want to hear from you guys and read what you think of my work, it help me approve in my writing and that's weights in value in gold to me. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy sat there, stunned. She couldn't believe Ian's words. Her mind raced yet stopped completely at the same time.

The whole room for a long moment was still. No one even breathed, much less think or spoke or even gasp.

After her frozen shock, she shakily turned back to the altar to find Hamilton Holt, completely paralyzed. His face held so many emotions Amy wasn't sure if she could read them all. His blue eyes look shattered and soulless, broken beyond repair.

Just then the mutual shock went away in a blind of an eye and soon everyone in the ceremony room jumped up and dashed off to where the dead bride was. Hamilton was the first one to run, and since he was more natural to it then most, he was in the lead. Ian was still standing in the doorway, and did not move till Hamilton reached him and then they ran off, Ian showing him the way to Addison. Everyone else followed the two, wanting to what was going on as well. Amy saw Madison and Reagan wiggled there way through the crowd, speeding off to catch up with their brother. The bride's sisters were not far behind.

Amy realized she was the only one not running off to the room, leaving her alone in the ceremony room soon. She finally got up and quickly walked out, following the trail the crowd went. She came out into the lobby, and found the end of the giant group of Cahills in the nearby hallway. She made her way over there and wiggled her way through the crowd. People yelled at her but she kept going. Others knew who she was, and didn't said anything as they let her through. Amy finally reached the room that was the second to the end of the hall. She came to the doorway to find the dreadful sight. There on the floor was Addison, her mouth ajar and a bloody hole in the middle of her chest.

Hamilton was right next to her body, staring down at his beautiful bride. The Tomas was shaking like a leaf and finally dropped to his knees in heart wrenching sobs. He took his shaky hands and cupped his bride's face. He shook her head a little, later slightly slapping her cheek, like she was just passed out, not really dead. After a few tries, the truth was obvious. Hamilton, after his heart shattering discovery, finally broke down in a million pieces like his heart. His hollow cries became even lower was he rest his head on her chest.

The rest of the Holt clan were behind him, debating on what they could do for him but couldn't decide so they left him be, figuring it was the best thing. Ian wasn't far, standing along with Dan, to the side, hanging there heads low. No one spoke. Only the sound of Hamilton crying was heard in the room. Amy looked down at her feet, not knowing what else to do. She was never really put in this position before. Well, not in a long time, anyway.

Her eyes glance over to Addison's body. Her bright blue eyes were now lifeless and dull, like a doll's. Her blonde hair that was most likely in a high bun earlier was now loose and spread out in strains, her loose curls laying on the floor, out and wide and unruly, like tree roots. Her pink, perfect lips were now a white color, dry and cracked. The red blood stains covered most of the top of her dress, indicating that she was shot in the heart. The blood was still fresh.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Hamilton's sobs slightly calm down. His ragged breathing slowly turned in heavy grunts of anger. Amy looked up to him to find him getting to his feet. This couldn't have been good.

"Who?" The groom demanded, his deep voice trembling but still frightening. His tone was as terrifying as the murderer who probably killed her. "Who did this!?" He screamed towards the seven in the room with him.

He turned to the crowd nearby, just behind Amy, all huddled around the doorway, trying to catch some of the action. Amy catch a glances of his raging face, like he was really about to kill. "WHO?!" He demanded his answer. "WHO DID THIS?!"

The crowd scrambled back, in fear, as he marched out. The guest gave him his own little bubble of space, no longer interested in the crime. For a good long moment, nothing happen. There was no screaming or yelling. No whimpers or cries. There was only silence. Then the Tomas spoke again.

"No one?" He hissed, but his voice was calmer. "No one is going to say who?"

The silence was his answer.

"Fine then." He opened his suit jacket and dug in. He soon pulled out his cell phone and typed away on the screen. Amy held her breath, only to lose it when she heard the loud banging of the front door of the manor slamming shut. The windows snapped down to where they were closed.

Sudden panic broke out among the crowd, even more frighten then before. All of them moved in fear, looking around in confusion due to the sounds of them being trapped. Amy suddenly realized what had just happened and began to slightly fidget herself, scanning for an escape. Hamilton turned back to the party behind him and started at them all blankly for a long period of time. His eyes were emotionless and sad. He had a vain popping out in his neck, underneath his pale skin. His tearstained face made him look even more meanly ruptured. Amy was sure he wasn't thinking correctly, having his rage taking control over his thoughts and his actions. He has gone utterly mad for a moment, the reason laying dead on the floor like a huge elephant in the room.

Hamilton turned back to the crowd, glaring at them all like they all had a part in taking his bride's life. His shoulders blades and his back looked stiffed from behind and his hand where balled into fists, his left one near to crashing the glass phone in his palm.

"No one leaves till the bastard is found." His voice was booming and strong, like a general's. "Once the killer is found you all may be set free. But until then, no one gets in." He turned back to the room behind him, his face over his shoulder being the only forward part of his body they could see. His eyes did a complete turn over, now the dark blue irises only holding nothing other the utter anger and rage. "And no one gets out." Amy nearly felt herself nodded in acknowledgement to him.

"Alright." Ian spoke up in a soft voice. "Alright, Hamilton. We'll do this your way."

He turned fully to them all now. He looked at the Kabra like a demon or an opponent. He took a few thumping steps forward into the room, like he was about to chard straight at them, but he was soon stopped by his sisters who shifted off to be in front if him. Both of them were not enough to halt him at once, but once Madison's stretched out leg hit the dead limb of Addison, he stopped. Amy didn't even realize it at first, but the groom did and stopped entirely. His eyes darted back down to his bride on the floor and did not move away from her for quite some time. His enraging scold soon replaced by the same heartbroken expression he held just minutes before. The twins started up to there oldest sibling in concerned and sadden, like it pained them more seeing their brother in pain then losing the life of Addison. Amy could understood why.

Hamilton's cold, broken eyes where up to the brim with more tears soon. His sisters hugged him around the waist simultaneously, it acting as some sort of comfort. The young man put his hand on each of their shoulders, accepting their affection. Soon, his parents, Eisenhower and Mary-Todd, came over to him from behind. They whispered in his ears, probably words of support and solace. They put their hands on his shoulders and lead him to the doorway and out the room, the crowd moving out of his way as the trio passed. The feeling of a misgiving funeral settled inside of Amy then.

Once they were out the room, the attendant soon turned back towards the twins, who were dabbing there eyes as they hang there heads low and out of sight. It was Reagan who built herself first out of the two, lifting her head high up and glaring about the room before turning to the crowd, glaring that them more viciously as her sister came to her senses and followed suit.

"What the hell are all of you looking at?!" The girl screamed. "Did you all buy a ticket for the show?! Move it! Back into the ceremony room! This is a crime seen now! Only certain people allowed!"

"Yeah!" Her sister agreed. "Go! Shoo!" They soon got to work by pushing the crowd back into the room they were on before, yelling out orders to others who didn't follow directions. They were two girls you didn't disobey so easily. That left only Ian, Dan and Amy in the room with Addison. Amy wondered if she counted as a member or not.

That's when something catch the corner of her eye. Her head turned to the left, and her eyes went straight to the corner. It was almost unnoticeable, but she managed to see it very clearly. She went over to the tiny corner and picked up it up, holding it with only two fingers and bringing it near to her face. It was a golden color, not the real thing she assured. It was as round as a marble and the pointed end was as sharp as a pen's. The whole thing was also mainly blood stain, some still freshly wet.

"What is it Amy?" Dan asked her from across the room, not moving from his spot the whole time. She didn't respond right away, still studying the object like it held all of the world's secrets.

"Amelia?" Ian spoke up. He sounded just as cautious as Dan.

She finally turned to them. "I need a handkerchief. Or a napkin." She requested. Ian reached into the inside of his suit jacket and pulled out a white handkerchief with an black K stitched onto one of the corners. Amy came over and placed the bullet in the white fabric that laid in Ian's palm. The three looked down upon the newly found clue. Amy couldn't breath somewhat with her close distance with the Brit, and the fact that her younger brother was between them didn't help the matter very much.

"Is this the bullet?" Dan asked. "It went through her?"

"It seems so." Amy confirmed. She looked up to Ian. "Is it a Lucian's creation?"

"No." Ian answered. "I've never seen this type of bullet before."

Before they could discuss more of it, the closed door was abruptly broke opened, a marching blonde in a long pink dress coming forward, straight towards them, namely towards Ian. Sadly it wasn't the groom's sister.

"You emotionless arse! You unfeeling toff! You goddamn fucktard!" The girl almost flung onto Ian, ready to tear him apart.

Dan and Amy both jumped in between her and him in time, blocking her way into the kill. Madison was at the door sending them an apologetic look, like she really did try to hold them off but could not do so.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dan cried out putting space in between the two. "Okay, before we get another dead body on our hands, let's just calm down."

That didn't seem to get through the female Lucian. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you son of a-!"

"Hey! Hey!" Amy yelled over the girl, standing in front of Ian since she tackled and crawled over Dan in an attempt of an attack to him. She held up her arms, separating the two. The blonde raging and murderous, the raven haired calm and collected, through he did put his hand on her arm which send involuntary shivers through out her body.

"He!" The girl pointed a long, boney finger to the Brit. "He had to be it! He has to be the killer of my sister!"

"Okay, we don't need to start accusing everyone." Dan's voice turned stern and ordering, like it usually did when he was in charge and taking care of business. "Now lower your voice or your cause even more chaos."

"Why should I?" The girl shot back to her brother like a rocket. She was fired up and fierce. Amy could tell she was like the Holt twin-not a force to be reckon with. "Why should I not spread the truth? The killer is clearly him!"

"How so?" Amy asked.

"He just admitted to killing her out there!" The girl screamed again. Dan was about to smack her, could tell by the roll of his jade green eyes.

"I did nothing of the sort." Ian finally spoke up in self defense. His British accent somewhat thicker as he snapped at her in his protest. "All I have done is walk into this room no more then ten minutes ago to find the bride in that exact same state and went out to tell the people of it. I confess, I shouldn't have blurted it out like a newsboy but, for heaven's sake, I was in shock. I did not kill Addison." He stated.

"You truly believe that I'm really dumb enough to buy that rubbish?" The girl replied in a defended manner, like Ian just betrayed her in the more evilest of ways or just called her fat.

"Okay, hold on." Amy cut in again.

"Oh, shut up Miss Kumbaya!" The girl snapped at her.

"Miss _what_?" Amy questioned, taken back a little bit.

"Who are you again?" Dan stopped her before she could snap again at her. Amy could tell he was annoyed.

"You don't know who I am? I been around you for the last ten months for this bloody wedding!" The girl screamed.

"I know you're either Paige or Mallory." He said.

The girl glared at him very viciously, like she was poisoning him using her blue eyes that were filled with hatred. "I'm Paige. Paige Patterson, Addison's sister. And I demand for this man to be killed this minute, or at least arrested." She hissed through gripped teeth like a snake.

"I did not kill her!" Ian yelled in protest yet again.

"I don't believe you!" Paige shouted back.

"You don't trust your own branch leader, Paige?" Madison spoke up for the first time, after closing the door after the shouting broke out.

"No." Paige's voice was low with aggravation and deep with loathing. "I don't."

Paige's eyes were filled with hatred as Amy observed them with hesitated concerned. Yet, the was another emotion, another gleam, in her eyes that stood off from the rage. Amy realized with a shock it was longing. Her blood pressure hit the roof. Before Paige could continued, raising her finger again like it was a gun and she taking aim at the target that happened to be Ian, Amy stepped in again in a harsher manner, standing in front of bridesmaid's human goal. The girl was about to bitterly bite at her again but Amy wasn't going to let that happen, especially from this blasting babbling blonde brat.

"Do you have any hard and positive evidences that points to his hand being in covered of Addison now cold blood? Any suspicious motives that he could possibly hold and be held against him? Anything in this green earth that could even slightly connect him to the murder other then being the one to find the aftermath of it?" Amy asked the question slightly paused in between, only to leave Paige opened mouth with an answer that she didn't quite have. When she was finally done, Paige get the message fully and aimed her now meaner glare towards Amy like she was the cause to all of the awful things in the entire universe.

Before the brat could respond, the door opened widely again, to relieve an exact look-a-like of the brat that was standing in front of her now.

"Paige," The girl growled at her sister, who Amy assumed was Mallory. "Father and Mother are in need of us. Come on."

Paige huffed as she took another look at the three of them, a little longer on Ian part, before storming out of the room like an upset queen. The trio followed the two Patterson daughters who stalked off back into the ceremony room, to where they all found a gathering of people around two elderlies. A woman and a man, who were once standing at the tied bow that was now just two strings on the ground, laying on the floor as dead as the bride herself. Amy's feeling turned into grave sadness.

They all came towards the couple, the two girls nearly running over to there crying and heart broken parents. They squatted down to the knees in front of them and spoke to the two softly, like they would shatter if the volume of their voices were too high. They took each other's hands, all of them, now desperately clinging to the last family members they had left. They might have only lost just one child but that's enough to make anyone glue themselves to those who are left in the family. Amy knew very well of that.

Soon, both the girls slowly stood, helping their parent get up as well. They gently guided them away from the gathering and out the room, taking a left into another hallway that no one else was using. They opened a random door and walked in, shutting it behind them for privacy that they do dearly deserve after what had happened to them. Amy felt sorry for them. She was in that position most of her childhood and life. She knew how it felt.

Just then, to break her out of her deep, long strain or old thoughts, a yell broke out into the still air. She jumped up from her seat that she didn't even knew that she sat in. She dashed out the room with Ian and Dan and Jonah close by. They raced back to the crime seen to find the door wide open, the doorknob broken off. Amy crashed into a instant halt, making Dan stopped the same way before he hit her. Ian and Jonah came up to her side and together they view the sight that held before them.

The two Holt were wrestling a dark figure in the opening of a broken window. The girls picked up the figure from the window frame and slam it to the desk, making the figure, that apparently was a scrawny little man, groan loudly in pain as they pinned him down by his arms and legs, but continued to struggle to get away from the two girls. Amy glanced at Dan from the side of her eye. Dan looked back at her and they shared a look.

"Oi! Oi!" Madison shouted in alarm was the man started to fight back, thrusting and wiggling crazily like he was a trapped animal but the girls manage to strapped him down. There was a bang after the man hit his head very harshly on the wooden desk, followed by the slightly quieter bang of the man's head landing on the desk again due to the fact that he was passed out.

The girls started at horror at him and then turned back to there eye witnesses who saw the whole fight, then turned back to the now limp body. No one moved for a second, awkward and humiliated from not knowing what to do in the satiation. Madison and Reagan just slowly parted themselves from the mystery intruder and waited for someone to speak. Amy was thankful Ian did.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" He questioned them.

"The dude was searching the bride when we walked in on him!" Reagan defended herself and her sister. "He tried to escape out the window."

"How did he break it?" Jonah asked.

"He threw the stapler." Madison answered like it was simple.

"And now he's..." Dan's pointed to the poor lad passed out on the desk.

"It's better then him awake and fighting." Amy stated. Her Madgrical skilled were starting to kick in as she was slowly coming into realization of everything that was happening. The lockdown, the fight, the passed out man-they all were in one seriously troubling pickle. "We need to integrate him and see if he's more then a thief." She risked a glance over to the body.

"I agree." Dan supported his sister.

"So do I" Jonah agreed.

"And I." Ian added on.

"Great!" Madison clapped her hands. "Then y'all came take him. We're going to check on Ham. Okay?" She gave them all a thumbs up and then her and Reagan walked out before they came an answer.

The four looked at the body in the desk.

"I'm not carrying him." Amy stated very clearly. She just realized the the man was the other groomsmen, the one she didn't know. The bride's cousin. Amy glanced over to the body again. _The bride's cousin murdering her at her own wedding... Yeah, that sounds like a Cahill enough, if not less._

"Is it going to take all three of them to carry him?" Dan question the two older men.

"It will take two at most." Jonah replied.

"So..." Dan's voice trailed off again.

"You're the best man." Jonah stated.

"You two are older!" Dan required.

"I already did my good deed for the day and it didn't give me anything good out of the mix." Ian said to them.

"So? Do another one, Ian. I'm sure that, if you're suppose to do one everyday, then you're far behind." Jonah said.

"Oh, how funny." Ian rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, guys. How the hell are we going to do this?" Dan asked again.

"Jonah should part take in this. His hasn't done a lot of carry lately." Ian pointed out.

"Neither have you Lucian." Jonah jokingly snarled.

"How about you two do it and I'll supervise." Dan suggested.

"You supervise? Why don't we just all walk there blind." Ian rolled his eyes again.

"I agree. Let me supervise! I have the better sight between you two. I mean, Dan's too easily distracted and Ian could get blinded by his bright, huge ego."

Ian was about to shoot back a come back to the Janus when Amy let out her first giggle that she been holding back the whole conversation. She saw all three of them turn to her with raised brows. Ian's being the highest.

"Do you find this amusing, Amelia?" He asked her. She let out a few more, her hand over her mouth and a lip bitten down not enough to hold them back.

"You're all bickering like old men." She giggled more. The sight was just to funny to not laugh at.

"Because these two pansies!" Ian argued.

"You're the Brit out of the group! You're the biggest pansy out us all!" Dan fought back.

"Okay, boys!" Jonah called over them. "How about one of us gets the arms and the two other gets one leg."

"Sounds good." Dan agreed and the men set to work. Jonah took the arms and the other two took a leg. The lifted him off the desk but stopped there.

"Who supervises now?" Dan asked the other two boys. They all turned to Amy who was holding back giggles again.

"I'm sure about that. The dork's eye sight might be hazy from all the books she reads." Dan suggested with a shrug from the shoulders.

"Hey!" Amy glared at her goofy younger brother who was smiling innocently at her. "Come on." She lead them out of the room and into the hallway the Pattersons went down earlier but they traveled down to the very last door. She opened the door for them and the all walked towards the bed. They gently laid the man down.

"What's his name again?" Amy asked.

"Jeremiah Stone." Ian answered.

Just then the man woke up to his name but not very settling. He threw a punch at the sound and hit Ian in the face. Before anyone could react, Jeremiah jumped up and ran towards the door. Dan and Jonah were the first to snap out of it and chase after him and soon catch him before he even reached down the hallway. He struggled the whole time, even putting out his arms and resting then against the doorframe so he won't go in. Ian soon came over to the other groomsmen, and took him by the collar. Ian pulled him away from the door and then slammed him to the wall, flipping him over so his back was what they all could see.

"Dan, Jonah, take off your ties and tie him up." Ian ordered. The boy did so. Amy come over and undid Ian's. She notice the blood on his face and held back her grasp. She quickly got the tie and help tie Jeremiah hands and feet.

Jonah took the man and Dan went off to get a chair. They put Jeremiah in the chair and tied him to it. The man kept moving, struggling, trying to get out of the chair and glaring at the four of them. Amy soon took Ian to the bed, and then fetched a wet washcloth. She started to apply it to Ian's lip as Dan and Jonah went to work.

"What were you doing in the room?" Jonah's voice was stern. He sounded like a cop for a second.

"Fuck you." Jeremiah spat.

"Answer the question." Dan demanded, leaning against the door.

"Why should I?" He questioned in a harsh tone.

"Because we'll turn you in for murder, asshole."

"I didn't kill anyone." Jeremiah said. "Why do you think I killed her? She was my cousin!"

"Then why were you in her room after she died?" Jonah asked.

"I...I..." Jeremiah bite his lip. "Look, I'm not good at limited space, okay? And after the wonderful groom's lockdown, I freaked out and tried to escape. I went into the room and try to find Addison's car keys and broke the window so I could get the hell out of here. The car keys are in my left pocket if you don't believe me."

Jonah reached over to his left pocket to pull out the keys to Addison's old black jeep.

"That's all?" Ian asked which came out a little funny since he had a rug to his mouth.

"Yes. I swear to god I didn't kill her. The only time I was ever in that room was with all of you went Hamilton sent us to her." Jeremiah stated. Amy studied Ian as he studied Jeremiah like he was a complicated blueprint. His amber eyes lightening with suspense at the possible killer who was only glaring straight back at him. Ian suddenly looked over to Jonah and Dan. The three men seemed to be on the same brain wave and instantly, once Amy catch on, she was too. Jonah and Dan took Jeremiah by the back of the chair and dragged him to the coat closet nearby. They put him in there and told him that they would be back in a minute. They shut the door as Amy lead Ian and them to the bathroom. Once they all crammed in, she turned on all the water faucets to make sure Jeremiah didn't eavesdrop on there discussion.

"What do you guys think?" Jonah asked, leaning against the sink.

"Unless he has a very good poker face, he isn't lying." Ian confirmed leaning against the door. Dan was sitting on the commode as Amy settled on the edge of the tub. The sound of running water was uncomfortably loud yet soothing.

"He's a Lucian isn't he? Isn't he suppose to be good at that?" Dan questioned.

"He's inactive." Ian stated.

"Still, shouldn't it come naturally to him?" Dan asked again. Ian just shrugged.

"So it's not him?" Amy went back to the topic at hand.

"If he did kill her he would have gotten the hell out of here right after the murder, that and she was about thirty minutes dead when I found her."

"He was at the altar with me then, by the time she was killed." Dan spoke up.

"He was?" Ian asked. Dan nodded.

"So it's most likely not him." Amy stated. "But we still need to keep an eye on him, just in case."

"I agree." Jonah said. "But if you want my personal opinion, I say one of her sisters did it. Most likely that Paige brat."

"It could be her." Ian put in. "But she seems more like the kind to kill her sister over shoes, not just for the hell of it, especially on the girl's wedding day."

"Still..." Dan said and made eye connect with the other two males. Amy took notice of that look they all shared.

"Still what?" She asked. All three of them looked at her, then back to one another.

"He went into the room before all of us, and, if what he says is true the he really couldn't have killed her." Jonah stated. "And he was also the last one to leave, because they were talking about the upcoming World Cup game in the summer."

"Him and I." Dan stated. "We had to get out because she said she wanted to be alone to think."

"And due to the condition we found her in earlier, you two left her in peace..." Ian finished.

"What?" Amy was sorta creeped out by the looks on there faces.

"We went in to check the bride before the wedding as she was replying on her make up because it was wet and runny." Ian said.

Amy realized what he was suggesting. "She was crying. Why? Was it because she was having second thoughts on marrying Hamilton?"

"It was right when we were walked into the room, Jeremiah already there." Dan said in deep thought.

"Maybe he saw who was in there before us." Ian suggested. "We need to ask him." He opened the door and went out with everyone following him. The boys catch up and opened the door to find Jeremiah trying to get out of his bonds attached to the chair. Amy catch sight of his right hand who had a huge, pointed edge ring that had a bit of blood on it. He started that them, busted, but they went along without a care.

"Jeremiah," Dan spoked to him in a kind tone. "Who was in the room before all of us groomsmen?"

"Mallory and Paige." Jeremiah answered. "I heard yelling and crying before I entered and all three of them stopped doing whatever they were doing, fighting probably, and got very quiet. The other two didn't leave till seconds later, right before you all came in."

Everything clicked inside Amy's head like it was meant to be. She understand entirely and, with a sudden burst of energy, wanted to chase down the sisters and questioned them. They were one step closer to the killer, that was most likely not Jeremiah.

She took charge. "Alright. We believe you, for now anyway, but don't think you're off the hook for a second. You're still a suspect, but for now you can go. Just don't go into the crime room and don't try to escape or we will get you for it."

"Oh thank the heavens!" Jeremiah shouted and dashed out of the room, but he stopped at the door and turned back to them. "At least one of you have some fucking mortals." And he ran out.

Amy grabbed Dan shoulder soon after. "Follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Also, get someone to guard the bride's room, someone we can trust." Dan nodded and walked out.

"So," Ian clapped his hands after the boy was gone. "Shall we gather the evil step-sisters then?"

* * *

AN: _I hope you're enjoyed it. Sorry for it being quite long, but oh well. Review please._

_I didn't send this to my beta reader because I just sent her the next chapter for Fiendish Confession and that's long too, so I decided to give her a break and look over this myself. So sorry for any incorrect grammar or so, it why I have a beta reader in the first place._

_I was originally planning to update Fiendish Confessions before this, but oh well. I will do so soon, the latest being Monday night. My personal goal for this story is to at least get about forty or maybe fifty reviews, which is looking good so far. I really dI appreciate all the reviews and follows and favs. They do truly mean a lot._

_Thanks again for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

Amy lead the way for the three bickering men behind her who were auguring over serval valueless issues that she found pointless. Dan was the loudest of the bunch with his smart ass comments and wise jokes, most of them towards the Brit who was equally as smart assy as him.

Amy rolled her eyes that them all for the fourth time when they arrived to the staircase that a good few of people gather upon. She just assumed they didn't want to stay in the ceremony room which was still incredibly crowed. All of the well dressed men and women were just lazily lounging and leaning against the golden accented railing of the stair as they smoked huge cuban cigars and sipped on some champagne in glass cups as they held heavy yet quiet conversation between one another about the dead bride and the mad heartbroken groom, and, most of all, the mystery murder. They all seemed to come straight out of a 1920's mystery seen. They all were gracefully elegant without trying and Amy envied them all for it.

She dreadful thought of her uncomfortable shoes when she took the first step, but soon got over herself, pushing away the very minor pain in her toes. She climbed the first few of the very steep steps on her own, feeling the skirt of her dress grew very tight around her bottom and thighs, until she felt a warm hand land on her mid-upper back and gave her a gentle, slight push to help her up the steps. She was highly alarmed at first, and soon realized who it was and felt herself blush. She regretted not wearing make up then to hide the redness that the Englishman beside her gave her. Ian stayed with her, at her side, taking every step simultaneously with her. He was even as kind enough to let her grab hold of his arm for some more support. When they finally reached the top, she took her hand away but he didn't. Instead he snaked it to her pointy hip bone and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him glare down the steps to some of the rest of the males who were apparently watching them, or more likely, her.

Amy wasn't sure what made her blush more-the men gawking at her ass or Ian's hand _near_ at her ass. She suspected the second option.

She then remembered her brother who was right behind her. She crowned that the worst thing out of the whole situation, topping the other two greatly.

She turned behind her to find her younger sibling still bickering with Jonah Wizard over some worthless matter. Ian's hand was still there for a while as the two twenty-year-olds watched their family members get into a more heated debate. Jonah was on a full out raging rant when Amy catch sight of her brother glaring at the Brit, taking her away from the almost yelling Janus. She than noticed Ian's hand was missing from her hip. She turned to find Ian glaring straight back. Jonah stopped mid sentence and glanced at all three of them.

"Did I miss something here?" Jonah asked cautiously. Amy, at this point, was glaring at both the boys. God, they were so embarrassing! She finally turned on her heels and walked onward to the room they recalled the brides sisters would be in from what they heard. After a few steps, she heard Dan darkly growl at Ian, like her brother did with all the guys that tried to flirt with her. She then heard a hissing noise from the Lucian before her steps received an echo.

"Oh, _now_ I get it." Jonah stated like he was just told a funny joke.

Soon the three annoying boys caught up with her as she approached the door of the room. She first knocked politely and softly. No reply came. Dan than knocked which was louder and harder. Still no reply. Dan knocked again, then a high soprano voice rose up.

"Sorry." The girl on the other side said. "Just give us a moment, please."

"That's definitely Mallory." Jonah confirmed. "The sweet one."

"What's Paige?" Amy asked.

"The bitchy one." Dan answered. Amy pinched her brother as the two other males snickered at the joke. She was about to pinch them too until the door open to a blonde girl who was in the same kind of dress as the other three bridesmaids. The door opened more to relieve her twin sister who only groan at the sight of them at the door and tried to slam it before her sister stopped it.

"Can we help you?" Mallory asked them after she glared disapprovingly at her sister.

"Hello there." Dan smiled at her. "Remember me?"

Mallory bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile and laugh, but her sister was the one to guess for her. "David?"

"Dan." He glare at Paige and turned back to Mallory. "Can we come in?"

"No." Paige stated harshly the same time Mallory opened the door more and smiled. "Come on in."

"Thanks." He said as they all came in. Amy smiled at Mallory who seemed a lot nicer then her sister. She wondered what was Addison like then since they all had the good and bad twin titles.

"I know you all but you." Mallory pointed to her after shutting the door behind her as her sister went over to the marble white vanity near by-near Ian-Amy noticed.

"I'm Dan older sister, Amy." She shook Mallory's hand who was calm at first but then must have recognized her name and then took causation.

"Oh, Amy Cahill..." She said and ended the shake. She seemed shocked but not flat out startled. That was pleasant for the Madgrical Branch Leader.

"Yeah," Paige snarled. "Mrs. Kumbaya."

"What can we help you with?" Mallory asked, ignoring her sister which she huffed too.

"We need to question the two of you." Dan spoke up as he rose from his seat in the chair, hands in his slack's pockets. Amy rolled her eyes at his wimpy attempt to be a cool, modern Sherlock Holmes. Only her brother...

"Okay then." Mallory replied.

"Separately." Ian added in. Mallory turned sharply to him and paled. Her sister did the same but instead of being afraid she had that longing look in her again and Amy went green with envy.

"W-why?" Mallory got out. She didn't seem to fond of Ian, more like terrified of him and the emotionless glare he was giving them both at the moment.

"Just cause." Jonah said happily, like a goofy little kid. "Is there a problem with that?"

Mallory looked at her sister who wasn't looking at her but only at herself in the mirror. Mallory bit her lip again and was shaking slightly. Amy had pity for the girl.

"Okay." She agreed finally. Paige turned back to her and they shared a glaring war, like they were shouting at each other through there eyes. Amy looked over to Dan who was looking over to her. Did they do that?

"Fine!" Paige snapped. She stood up gracefully. "We'll down to the next room. And don't be loud! My parent are still fragile and don't need to hear this!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Yeah," Jonah rolled his eyes. "Because we're the loud ones. Come on, man." He tapped Dan on the shoulder. Dan stood but he didn't like the idea of him going with Jonah. Amy could tell from his eyes.

"How about I stay here with Amy and Ian can go with you?" Dan suggested and Amy was ready to kill him then.

Ian raised a brow at her brother. "Why?"

"Because." He answered back plainly.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Jonah cried and dragged Dan by the arm out the room, speaking over to the best man as they walked. "I swear, Amy really is the only one with mortals in this group."

Amy felt herself blush cherry red as Mallory giggled and Ian smirked at her. "He really doesn't like me, does he?"

Amy didn't trust herself to answer.

"Alright then." He clapped his hands and pulled a chair up for Mallory. "Let's gets this started then."

Mallory took her seat and warily sat down, keeping her feared filled eyes on her branch leader. She made eye connect with Amy who only smiled and winked at her, telling her it was okay. She didn't seem to ease down one bit.

"Mallory," Ian began as he paced the room. "Your sisters, have they ever gotten along?"

"Of course, we're triples. We have a very strong bond."

"Really now?" Ian questioned. "When ever all three of you are together, all of you are fighting. Well, at least two of you."

"Siblings do that." Mallory said.

"Sure but still. It's constant." Ian reminded Amy of a detective in a black and white movie. "You never seemed to be the one in the fights either. You're the calm one, the sweet one. The one that could never hurt a fly. You were also the peace maker out of the triple. Your the one who broke up the fights and calm everyone down. You calm Paige and her fiery temper and was Addison person to run to and listen to her. You never liked the bickering... You always were more of an Madgrical then a Lucian."

"Don't hate on my branch." Amy jokingly snapped at him. He just smirked at her.

"Anyway," Ian when on. "They fought forever on. Hell, they even did it today, on her wedding, right?"

"Yes." She answered, near tears. "I-It was about six or so, or whenever, we came in to check on her. Help her put on the gown and makeup and such."

Mallory paused. Amy and Ian waited patiently. She soon continued, her voice shaking slightly like a fall leaf in the wind.

"Paige wasn't speaking to her, she was quiet. And Paige is never good when she's quiet. So Addison finally asked what was wrong as I was doing her makeup and Paige blew up like a volcano. She started ranting of how she should have been a maid of honor too, how she was an awful sister for picking favorites like that. Addison, of course, screamed back at her... But she soon started crying before I could finish her make up."

"I see." Ian nodded, deep in thought.

"That's the thing with triples I suppose." She stated very sadly.

"It's an odd number... Two connect while the other is left out..."

Amy felt pity for the poor girl who was caught in the middle. She never really had that kind of problem, since it was only her and Dan, the two of them, an even number...

"What happened next?" Ian asked, moving on after a pause.

"They went one fighting till Jeremiah walked in. He noticed awkwardness right away, but we still tried to act normal, even though it was a poor effect. Addison's make up was runny and I was trying to clean it up right away and Paige, of course, was sitting there, red in the face and still fuming with her arms crossed. Jeremiah told us the other groomsmen would be there soon, so I decided to get out of there but another fight broke out, so we left. Me and Paige, I mean." She included, her straight, proper figure now a hump back and head low posture.

"What did you and your sister do afterwards?" Ian asked.

"We parted ways. Paige said she was off to get the cake and I went off to talk to my mother and father. I didn't see Paige again till she came up to the altar... And that was the last time I ever saw Addison alive."

Mallory finally let some tears fall after that statement and was soon crying silently. Amy was about to stand to comfort her but Ian warned her not to with his sharp amber eyes.

When Mallory was done, Ian went on. "Do you know who was in the room before you?"

"No," Mallory sniffed. "I don't. Sorry."

Ian nodded and looked at Amy. Amy couldn't tell what her was thinking, and soon her thinking was cut off by Mallory.

"Am I done?" She asked as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"Yes." Ian confirmed as he stopped pacing and looked over to Amy again. "We will be going to check on your sister now. I afraid she might have killed Dan and Jonah by now."

"That's not funny." She snapped.

"It's the truth." He clearly stated.

Mallory frowned. "Can I come?"

"No." Ian answered he turned to the door and opened it. Amy stood and walked out as Ian held the door for her, he following her and shutting the door afterwards.

"I don't buy it." Ian informed.

Amy started at him wide eyed. "That was all true there, Ian."

"Are you sure?" Ian challenged her. "She did the act very perfectly, if you asked me."

"How so?" She asked. She didn't Ian was heartless, she just thought he was being too suspense and paranoid.

"Dramatic pause here and there, very stagey statements. Oh yes, she played it very well." Ian leaned against the railing.

Amy was about to abject but soon saw what Ian meant. She still didn't believe it till she thought of Mallory and her sister discussing it before they entered all of them entering into the room.

Why weren't they with they parents? She thought.

"I'm still not completely convinced." Amy voiced at last. Ian nodded, thinking as well.

Amy took the opportunity of there moment alone. "Ian?" She asked.

"Yes, Love?"

"How is Paige British but not Mallory and Addison? She cussed you out with that kind of term and she has the slightly accent of it."

"She's not." Ian crossed his armed and snarled at the door. "She was mocking me."

Amy giggle at the sight of him and he smiled back at her. He threw his arm around her again, his hand back onto her hip and together to the room. They came into the room, Ian in first, Amy close behind and they held the sight before them in awes. Right in front of them was Paige sitting on the bed, legs crossed and chin up high, like she was the Queen or something. Dan was near by rubbing his face over and over again with his hands, groaning like he was in pain. Jonah was on the other side of the small room, bagging his head against the wall. Amy glance over to Ian who was looking with both of the bow with pity, like he had been in the situation himself and he knew how bad it felt.

"Paige, why? What have you done to them?" Ian asked as if he was terribly tired.

"Nothing." She said. "Nothing at all." Her tone of voice was slightly different.

"She refused to speak!" Jonah turned to them, pointing at her. "That's the first words she has said the whole time!"

Ian nodded to the rapper. He looked at Paige with interest and Amy didn't like it one bit. He never looked at her that way.

"I don't need to be questioned l-!"

"You're right." Ian cut her off. "You don't need to be question. Your sister already stated what you have done for you."

"What?" Paige asked him in a shocked tone. "What do you mean by that?!"

"You know exactly what I mean." Ian stated very formerly. "She told us of how you weren't too fond of the title you were given and how you decided to take matters into your own hands."

"You killed her?" Dan started at her in shock. "Your own sister?"

"No!" Paige stood. "I didn't kill her! I didn't! You're framing me, you damn son of a bitch!"

"Prove it!" Ian demanded. "Where were you at six this morning?"

"I was with the bride in her room, Mallory was with me!"

"And what happened in that room?"

"I gave her what she rightfully deserved! How fucking dare she make that twit of my sister the maid of honor! For god's sake, oh could she?!"

"So what did you do then?"

"I yelled at her! Went out of my way to make her feel like shit! Like she should have!"

"Made her cry?"

"Indeed!"

"Then you killed her?"

"No!" Her voice was at the highest at that point. "I didn't kill her! For heaven's sake! I went out of the room with Mallory and then went off to get the cake and love chest with Reagan! I didn't kill her!"

Paige was let out of breath. Everyone else was left with shock at her words that were undoubtedly true from the way she stated it all. Amy wasn't a Lucian but she could tell by the way Ian looked at her that she was indeed telling the truth, the surprise being incredibly clear.

"Alright then." Dan spoke up after a moment. "We need to go find Reagan to conformed this then."

"Yes." Ian agreed and he headed for the door like the rest of them.

"Can I go now?" Paige spoke up. "I wish to see Mallory."

"Yeah." Jonah answered her. And they all existed. The four headed for the stairs as Paige dashed off to the room they left Mallory in. Amy thought she heard sniffs from the girl when she passed them, but when she looked to see, the girl had already shut the door and was gone from their sight.

They travel down the stairs and once they made it pass Ian spoke to them all directly. "I say we check out the cake first before we do anything else."

"I agree." Dan said. "Along with the love chest thing."

Amy and Jonah nodded and they all headed off to the reception room that was just a little ways off from the still over flowing ceremony room. They entered in and Amy was extremely impressed once again. The room was as wide and long as a football field, two very long tables spreading out before them. Each one must be holding at least fifty people, covered in pure silk fabric as a table cloth. On each table was a dozen silver candle holders all equal spread out, along with the marble plates and silver wear with pink napkins and tall wine glasses that shined in the light that was provided but the two crystal chandeliers that hanged from the ceiling. In front of the tall and open windows that lined the two long walls were light pink curtains to give the room a lovesome, fairytale feeling, with pink rose petals everywhere and tall skinny bouquet holders of so all over the room. At the very end of the room was another table that held some sweets and charts on stands. In the very center, was a six layer cake with divine detailing and edible pink flowers.

On top were two cute figures, one in a tux and the other in a dress. Both of them blonde and smiling, like they just couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. Amy couldn't help but frown, thinking of her cousin, sitting in some room with his family, heartbroken and sad.

The four of them walked down the lane made by the two desk over to the cake, beside it being a wooden chest with a lock on it. Amy assumed that was the Love Chest. She frowned more, thinking of how Addison would never know what Hamilton wrote to her.

"A cake and chest." Dan said. "Those could be the two thing that could solve everything."

"Let's hope so." Jonah took the chest into his hand and shook it. Dan took out the key to the lock on it and opened it. Together they pulled out all the papers and soon found nothing.

"What are we looking for again?" Jonah asked.

"Anything. Anything at all that could be used as a weapon." Amy answered as she ran her through the chest, hoping to find something. Anything.

"We can burn the chest and see if anything comes out of the ashes." Ian suggested. "They did that during wars so maybe they did it now."

"Dude no," Dan shook his head. "We can't do that. I'm sure Ham would want to have this." Everyone understood.

"Let's look at the cake." Amy went over to it and realized with a shock that the bloody thing was taller her. Small yet tall columns separated each layer of cake but two or three feet. "My god. How were they suppose to cut the thing?"

"Addison was suppose to get onto Hamilton's shoulder and cut it." Dan answered.

"Could they even cut it then?" Amy asked. Dan only shrugged in response.

"What could they hide in a cake that wouldn't mess up the balance and make it tip over?" Jonah asked.

"A gun?" Dan suggested.

"The cake would be in perfect place then. It would be smooched or something." Amy said.

"Maybe it's in the column." Ian suggested.

"Maybe it's not even here at all." Amy required. "The killer still might have it."

"They would keep it on them. They would hide it again, just in case we searched everyone."

"They could hide it somewhere else."

"That's unlikely. Someone might stubble upon it. It's safer to keep it where it was before." Ian said.

"Does it worry anyone else that he knows so much about this kind of stuff?" Dan whispered to the other two of them.

Amy glared at him. "Shut up Dan."

"Just saying." Dan whispered again.

Jonah went over to Ian and they tapped onto the columns to hear if anything rambled. Nothing.

"I say we tip the whole cake over and see what falls out." Dan took a plate from one of the tables and started to cut himself a piece of the cake.

"Are you not going share?" Amy question him. He handed her a fork and she took a bite of the sugary goodness.

"Good to see you two on the job." Jonah commented in a sarcastic tone.

"We're in break." Dan responded.

Ian came over and took the plate from him with the fork. He nodded his head over toward Jonah who was now studying the cake deep in thought. "Break's over, now help Jonah."

Dan huffed and walked off to do so. Amy was about to join him till Ian handed her the plate and they continued to eat the cake. Amy smiled at him who only winked in response.

"The cake pretty good." Ian stated.

"It is." Dan snarled over to him.

"I'm not a huge fan of chocolate myself but I have to say it is very good." Ian went on like Dan's comment didn't bother him. Neither did the glare he was getting from him. "What about you, Amelia?"

"It's good." She said as she warily watch her brother huff again and go back to rechecking the chest.

Amy looked around the room again and came to inclusion. "Why would you ever want to have a wedding in the first place?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Well," Ian swallowed a bite. "It's this stupid thing called love that people believe they're in so they just decide to get married once they realize that. Of course you have to buy a big shiny rock first, but still, it's just cultural to host one."

"I understand that but still. Why not just go to the court house, skip the whole engagement period all together, and get married there? Why go through the trouble and spend all that money for one day?"

"It's a celebration of there marriage, Love." Ian let her take the last bite of the cake. "It's something that's worth all that money and time."

"Do you really believe that?" Amy asked him.

"Sure." He looked back at her. There was a bit of icing on his upper lip. "Love for a certain other is something to be proud of, to show off. Why hide it?"

"Is _Ian Kabra_ giving out life lessons?" Dan asked out loud.

"It seems so." Jonah confirmed. "I always assumed that Amy would be the romantic and Ian would be the one to find it stupid, but apparently it's reverse."

"I just love how we're just a little side show for them, don't you?" Ian smirked at her.

She handed him the plate. "I would love some more cake." She smirked back at him.

"No more cake!" Jonah ordered. "Help us."

Dan was standing in front of the cake, looking at it like it was the worst thing that ever existed. Amy watched as he creased his fingers along the base of it, wondering what was going on in his head since she could read his eyes since his back was towards her. She worried about him sometimes when it came to this kind of stuff, love and marriage and all. She didn't really like the fact of him, one day, having a wife who she would have to share her brother with. Especially if the girl didn't deserve him, like she was just marrying him for his money or something idiotic like that. Her brother deserved the best, after all his been through in his crazy life, that including the woman he would wedded and love for the rest of his life. And if that woman was nothing more then pure garbage, the Amy would try to make her brother see that before the deed is made. Like she said, he deserves the best, not some shit.

"Maybe were all just mad out of our minds and there's nothing here but just a cake that is very tasty and a old chest with cute little love notes in them? Paranoid is certainly getting to us, I would easily believe." Dan said as he glanced out upward on the cake.

"We just might be." Ian replied. "But it's never hurt to make sure of so. At least that isn't a crime yet."

"Still," Dan fingered at the base the cake stood on again. "All the evidences we have is a golden bullet, and we only know a few people who could possibly have killed her. And even then it's possible that none of them did it."

"We have to find this out, Dan." Amy put her hand on his shoulder. "For Hamilton."

"Yeah." He signed. "I just feel like we're not getting anywhere. I want to solve this for Ham since he deserve to know but what can we do?"

"We can try on best to find the killer." She answered. "It's the least we can do for him."

"Okay." Dan signed again. "I just hope we find something soon." Just then, a snapping sound popped out and something fell to Dan's feet. The two Cahill siblings looked down and gasped. Ian and Jonah rushed over and were shocked as well.

It was Ian who picked up the silver gun first. He held it with only two fingers. He brought it up to them all who gleamed upon it with awe. It was a shiny gun that looked new and glamorous. Or, well, as glamorous as a gun that killed someone can be.

"It's defiantly Lucian crafting." Ian confirmed. "Almost everyone in the branch has one of these. They're made for beginners."

"You make guns for beginners?" Dan questioned. Ian nodded.

"So it's defiantly a Lucian's gun." Amy stated. "So it was most likely a Lucian who killed her."

"If not defiantly." Jonah confirmed.

"Yes, but they could be framed as well." Amy required.

"Wait." Dan looked at the gun closer, his nose almost touching it. "What's that?"

The rest of them leaned over the gun on the table to find a very small engrave lettering on the barrel. They almost couldn't see it, if it wasn't for the bright lighting.

_R. E. H._

_Reagan Eleanor Holt._

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the grammar mistakes and what nor. I just finished this and posted it quickly. I been busy and only had time now to get it on here. _

_The next chapter of Fiendish confessions will be up sometime this week. I'm working as much as I can on it. _

_I know this chapter is not as long as the last one, but I hope the extra Amian makes up for that. That was my main focus, I guess you can say, for this chapter. It's nice to write it through Amy's point of view. Ian...well he's harder to write for since you really don't know what's going on in his head, with his Lucian pride and such. Well, it is in my opinion anyway. _

_Review, please. And thanks for reading again. _


	4. Chapter 4

"MY SISTER WOULD NEVER DO THIS! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING INSANE!" Madison Holt screamed at the top of her lungs at the four as they all raced to there self assigned questioning chamber. Amy had a tight hold onto Reagan Holt's arm as she speeded off with the others, trying to escape the angry girl behind them.

Beside her, running as fast as her, was Ian who had a tighter hold into Paige Patterson who was going into her second questioning of the day, her first one not even being an hour ago from then. She demanded to be let go, that she was innocent, and she already proved that once that day. She soon started to curse at them all in her fake British accent and vocabulary. Amy didn't know half the words she called that but she knew none of them were good.

Amy ran faster when she heard the female Tomas behind her came closer. Dan and Jonah were behind her, trying to catch up with her so they could possibly hold her down for some time, just enough for Amy and Ian to get into the room with Reagan and Paige so they could question them. Amy knew very well that Madison didn't care for the Paige girl, she was just mad that they even considered Reagan to do anything as inhumane and dreadful as to kill their brother's bride, especially on his wedding day, and the truth is, Amy found that hard to believe as well. It was Madison who didn't pacifically care for Addison, not Reagan, but they still needed Reagan to prove the statement Paige made earlier about her being in the company of her when they went out to fetch the wedding cake and love chest. That and Reagan's name was on the gun that was now safely wrapped in paper towels and sealed in a big zip lock bag in her purse, that was clutched tightly in her other hand that wasn't on Reagan.

Amy and Ian finally reached to the stairs and zoomed up them as fast as they could manage. Ian had a little trouble, since Paige was struggling and fighting with him with all her might, but he still made it up the steps with her and soon they were in the room, Dan and Jonah on the other side to calm Madison down and to keep her from tearing up the now locked door. Ian dragged Paige by her pink colored high heels into the other room that was linked through the bathroom. The female Lucian screamed and fought with him every inch of the way there, but once the other room's door shut no sound was made and that worried Amy down to the bone in more ways then one and for even more reasons.

Amy turned back to the Tomas in the room with her. The girl, unlike her twin sister nor Paige herself, didn't fight with her or tried to get free during the little run they just had. That set her off a bit. She wasn't sure that was a good thing or not. She turned towards her and the blonde just stared at her wide eye, like she wasn't sure about Amy instead of herself.

Amy bit her lip and tried to look intimidating to the best of her ability. "Reagan." She said.

"Amy." Reagan smiled at her in a mock temp of the tone she used, hands in her hips and a raised brow. Amy's self confidence seemed to deflated inside her by the way she mocked her. She mentally slapped herself for being a sissy.

_Come on, Cahill._ She told herself. _You're a gown ass woman. You've been shot at, poisoned, and been on Death's doorstep more then your own. Words can't do anything to you._

"Reagan," She tried again. "Did you help Paige when she went out to get the cake and love chest?"

"Yeah. Why?" Reagan asked.

"Did you happen to see her do something with the cake? Like, maybe, slip something into it or anything?" Amy went on.

"No." Reagan answered. "I carried the cake. She said it was too heavy for her so she took the chest."

"Okay. But still, did you see her do anything with that cake?"

"No. She really didn't touch it at all really. She didn't even help me set it down steadily. Once she put the chest down, she stormed out and slammed the door. I could tell she was mad but still, for heaven's sake, she almost made me tip it over. That thing is heavy!"

Amy bit her lip again. "Reagan, I believe you own a gun."

Reagan met her eyes and they shared a long stare, Amy not really able to read exactly what her eyes said. "What are you getting at, Cahill?" The Tomas snarled.

Amy brought out the clear bag that held the gun. She handed it to Reagan who was shocked as she stared down at the and didn't take it till a few seconds later. She looked at it very carefully, fingers tracing the barrel through the plastic. Amy watched her do so. The girl's mouth was agape and she seemed a lost for words.

"What the hell is this!?" The girl finally spoke, demanding the information from her.

"We found it near the cake." Amy told her. "It was tucked away in the base."

Reagan looked back at her. "Well I didn't put it there! I never seen that before in my life!"

"Do you have prof?" Amy questioned, already knowing the answer to that.

Reagan looked sternly at Amy again, and then glared at her harshly, almost as bad as her sister. "Amy, I didn't kill her."

"Then where were you earlier today. About six this morning?" Amy asked her. She, in the beginning, didn't mean to sound cruel and manipulative, like Ian was to Paige and Mallory, but she realized that maybe if she put false words in their mouths, that, maybe, they would spew out the true ones.

"I was with my sister at the doors. You saw us there. You came in around 6:15, or so." She answered. Amy remembered and nodded.

"Before that." She demanded. "What about before that? When did you all get here anyway?"

"Me and Madison came with Dad and Mom around five." She responded, calm. "We set up the altar and then helped the bride to her room."

"When? What time?"

"5:30. We brought in the dress bag and all her stuff. She needed help carrying it all so we just gave her a hand. Is that a damn crime?!"

"No," Amy shrugged. "But murder is."

Reagan let out an aggravated groan through gritted teeth. She looked at the gun again as Amy went back to intensely listening to the other room beside them. Why was there no noise coming out of there? She than turned towards the other door, the one that lead out into the hallway were Dan, Jonah, and Madison was. Why wasn't there any noise coming from that way either?! Amy bit her lip again as she saw Reagan look up from the murder's weapon in her hand and glare at her very meanly.

"What?" Amy asked her, making eye contact.

"Amy," Reagan said, her voice firm. "This is wrong."

"This? As in, all of this?" Amy looked at her with a raise brow. "You just realize that?"

"No!...well yes, but this is wrong." Reagan came over to her and pointed to the her name that was carved full out in the barrel. She aimed her finger to her middle name. "My middle isn't Eleanor. It's Elizabeth."

Amy took the gun from her. "What?!"

"Here!" Reagan took out a small penny purse from the bust of her pink dress and unzipped it. She pulled out a plastic card that Amy soon noticed was her I.D.

"There!" Reagan pointed to her middle name which showed the common name for girls now-a-days. Amy could believe her eyes. She blinked serval times to make sure it wasn't a dream or an illusion. She took the card herself and felt it with her thumbs. It was real alright.

"Oh my god..." Amy mumbled.

"Does this prove that I'm innocent?" Reagan asked, taking the card back.

"Yes." Amy nodded deep in thought. "You were framed."

"I could told you that five minutes ago." Reagan huffed.

Amy signed deeply as she started to pace the room. They just lost one of their leads to solving this hellish mystery. Now they were basically back from where they were just a few moments ago, before they found the gun. The young woman looked back that the weapon and studied it were peered eyes. How were either sure that gun was even used in the murder? They didn't check it before getting Reagan and the crazy commotion that followed that,or in other words, Madison Holt.

Amy traced her fingers over the barrel of the silver gun in the bag again. She could feel the cold surface through the plastic of the bag, and for a moment, she had a flashback to a darker time where the coldness was as deadly as a knife to her.

"It's been one crazy day, huh?" Reagan lean against the table in the room. Her arms crossed but her mean glare gone from her tan face. She was no longer mad at Amy. She understood, and, thankfully unlike her sister, didn't hold a grudge for long.

"Yes, it has." Amy rubbed her face with her slightly shaky hands. She has never as stressed out in her life, and that was saying something, since she was a branch leader and all.

"Amy, did you really think I did it?" Reagan asked.

"I didn't want to believe it." The older girl answered honestly. "I don't want to even believe that Addison herself is dead. That this all is a mad dream that I'll soon wake up to. But, as you can see, it's not. I just want to find out who done it. For Hamilton."

Reagan nodded. She signed deeply through her nose. "I must confess. I didn't really like Addison all too much. But she made my brother happy and that's all that mattered, really. But still... I didn't unlike her so much to desire her to..." She found the words hard to find. Amy understood.

"You know, she'll never say it but Madison is happy you four are on the case. So am I. And my family. Especially Hamilton. He trusts all of you, and knows you all will work hard for it. Dan and Jonah will make sure everything goes okay and that's he's updated on it all. They also have a good work ethic for this kind of stuff, I guess. Well, they will for him anyway. And you are the only one in the group that didn't know Addison really well, so you won't let your own judgement get in the way. You always kept a level head on your shoulders, anyway. And Ian will be...well, himself."

Amy giggled slightly at that. She always heard those kind of comments from others about Ian.

"He's just a misunderstood puppy dog." She defended the Lucian with a smile.

Reagan smirked at her devilishly. "Oh Amy..."

"What?"

"Nothing." The other girl giggled this time. "Nothing at all."

Amy smiled at her and then bite her lip again. "Reagan, I have to ask, after the doors and the cake, where were you?"

"I went to the groom's room." Reagan answered simply.

"Anyone to confirm that?" Amy asked again.

"My whole family really. And Jonah. He was there too."

Amy nodded. At least they could easily have that confirmed or not without heading through a brawl first. But she still had no idea were to go from there, since they were down to one faithful and true evidence. Amy thought of the bullet in her purse, tucked away in one of the small pockets that she had rarely used before.

Just then, the bathroom door sprang open, the handle hitting the wall with great force. Storming out, Paige came marching into the room, a mean glare planted onto her and aimed at them like an arrow ready to be released. She was soon out of the room, slamming the door behind her with her dress skirt flapping widely behind her. Amy turned back to the door to find another Lucian raging into the room.

"Bloody woman!" Ian groaned loudly, as if he was ungodly annoyed by her. Amy pursed her lips in causation and saw Reagan wink at her from the corner of her eye. The blonde dismiss herself from the room, walking over to the door until Ian called for her.

"Reagan," he spoke. "Could you please bring Dan and Jonah here, but only let Jonah in. Keep Dan outside."

Reagan looked at him in questioning and then shot Amy the same look. Amy just nodded.

"Okay. I will." Reagan replied. "I mean...I will if Madison hasn't killed them yet or anything." Ian thanked her and she went out the door.

Amy clapped her hands together as Ian walked over to the desk beside her, taking off his navy blue suit jacket. "Well, great minds think alike, I guess. I needed Jonah too. Reagan's name is wrong on the gun. It's Elizabeth, not Eleanor. I looked at her I.D. and everything. She also claims that the only time she saw her was early this morning, around five or so, to help her with getting her stuff in her room. Then they were at the front doors, and I saw them there so I guess I'm their witness to that. Then they went off to the groom's room and she said that Jonah was there and saw her so-"

"That's not why I called for him." Ian unbutton his pink vest and rolled up his sleeves as he loosen his tie. His face held a mean look that didn't match his voice. His dark eyes were distant looking with deep thoughts.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Paige just mention of how Jonah and Addison had a fling about two years ago."

Amy stared at the man beside her like he just told her a funny joke. She fought back her smile as he raised a brow at her. She snickered a bit before explaining herself.

"You can not be serious? That's so cliché." Amy giggled some more.

Ian shrugged in agreement, smiling a bit, but it went away as he looked back at her, a smudge look pressed onto his forced frowned lips more then anything. "Apparently, according to Paige, Addison and her sisters were at a party down in Miami when they came across with the young rapper. They drunk a little and exchange numbers and kept it up for about a month or two till he went on tour and they broke it off. Paige didn't say why but I just assume it wasn't bad."

"And that's it?"

"Hamilton doesn't know." Ian added. "Addison and Jonah worked very hard to keep it that way."

Amy knitted her eye brows. "That's seems..."

"Shady? Suspicious?" Ian suggested.

"Crazy." Amy said.

Ian smirked and shook his head at her. "Paige also mention about him coming out of the room. Right before her and Mallory entered, he came out, leaving Addison who was reading an envelope that she expects he gave her."

Amy understood what he Lucian meant by that then. That was defiantly shady.

"How do we know that letter was given by Jonah?" She asked Ian. "And why didn't she mention this before?"

Ian was about to reply to her question till the door swung wide open again. Rushing out if it was the said rapper Janus who stopped right in front, arms up in the air, like he was ready to be arrested and escorted out.

"Okay, here's the deal." He held his arms out towards them as he began to explain himself. "I did have a small, short lived relationship with Addison but I was about to go on tour and didn't want a to beating someone during it, and it really wasn't that serious anyway so it wasn't a great loss or anything like that. I have no feelings for her. None at all. I didn't tell Ham because he seemed so happy with her and I didn't want to ruin that and make it awkward. The big guy was so happy and Addison threaten to kill me if I let him know about our little lust fling, so I didn't. But I didn't kill her either! I was with Dan the whole day, until he went off to talk to Amy and then I went into the groom's room to check on Hamilton. His whole family is a witness to that! And that's where Hamilton gave me that letter!"

"What letter?" Ian asked.

"The letter in the envelope?" Amy asked him.

"Yes." Jonah answered them both. "He told me to give it to Addison and I did. I went into her room and gave it to her and then left. I went back to the altar after that."

Jonah breathed in deeply as he was greatly out of breath. Amy turned towards Ian who was staring at the other grooms men in front of him like he was an alien or such.

"Well, you answered every question I planned to ask you about." The Lucian stated.

"Am I good then?" The Janus asked.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Amy asked.

"I didn't want to say it in front of Ham. That and I was hoping it didn't come up since it was a small detail."

"Oh." Amy said. She knew very well that the possibility for Jonah killing Addison was very far fetch. There was no visible interest in neither of them for each other. That and Jonah wouldn't be as calm and composed as he was now and the moment that found the body.

"Now what?" Amy jumped as she turned to find her brother in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Lets go get the letter." Ian required and all did so. They went out the room and down the steps and on there way to the hallway of the room they aimed for, Amy glanced over to the small clock on the wall that read twenty pass two. Amy wondered were did the time go-and quickly at that-between the questioning and chaotic rants and shocking discovery of clues. It somewhat reminded her of the clue hunt but in a calm manner. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not. They made it to the room and began to search for the letter.

"Maybe it's on her." Dan suggested after a few minutes of priceless searching.

"Keep looking." Ian ordered. "Just a few more minutes."

Amy, after getting on her knees to check the bottom two shelves of the book shelf, stood up and checked the grande wooden vanity. The mirror was spotless and shined nicely to where Amy thought her reflection was a disgrace to it's own beauty. The young woman could imaged the beautiful bride sitting there, in her elegant, pure white gown with her bouncy blonde curls and stunning blue eyes, all smiling and happy and in love... All right before her own death.

Amy checked the mainly empty drawers and under the wooden legs. She came back to the cover of it where beauty products were shattered among it. There were golden accented brushes with lipstick and rouge of all shades and colors. Amy couldn't see why they were there since Addison was beautiful enough without it but she guessed the bride didn't think the same as her groom.

Amy's jade eyes glanced over the top again and landed on the pointy bottom end on the pink colored powder can that wasn't pink but cream white. Amy's jade eyes then widen and bragged at the end and pulled it out from underneath the can. She than held a cream colored envelope that was open as if it was never sealed. She turned it over to find the name of the bride on one side, written in a very clean and simple hand. Amy picked out the folded up letter inside with causation and opened it up with care. She began to read with great wonderment.

_Dear The Love of My Life,_

_I_ _have vision this special ceremony since the day I first met you. Yet, it is not the first time in ever saw you, far from it to be exact. I have seen you in all of my dreams and fantasies, and I was sure that I was madly in love with you then. My beautiful angel, my savior. I soon discovered your amazing, flawless self and soon after that, if possible, I fell in love with you even more._

_You are the true example of perfection. You're the most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on, with your pure golden curls that are similar to a goddess's and your ruby red lips that were just meant to be kissed everyday, if not more. Your dazzlingly blue eyes that can cut me like a knife or leave me entirely speechless by their luminous shine. Your graceful long fingers were created for rings slipping onto them, like that one on your left hand will do, in about an hour or so._

_Darling, I can not wait to marry you. To finally call you my wife, my everything. I love you so much, so very, very much. You make me so happy, and I hope I do the same for you. I hope to make you laugh everyday and never shed a single tear, unless it is of happiness. I hope you let me hold you while we sleep in the same bed, so you can be the first thing I see, feel, and breath when I fall asleep and when I wake up. I only ask of you to let me love you to the very best of my abilities and with my whole entire heart, as you have done for me._

_I have heard everything that everyone had said about you, and I do not care. Not a single bit. You are my everything, my pure angle... My love. None of them nor the words they can speak can ever change that from the moment I met you, to this very second, and to the time that we hold together in the future._

_I love you, Addison. Nothing can change that._

_Love your big teddy bear, Hamilton_

"I think Amy found the letter." Dan said from her right somewhere. "I also think she's about to cry."

"Shut up, Dan." She started to fanned her face to keep the slowly forming tears at bay. "It's really beautiful. He really did love her..."

Dan and Jonah looked at each other wide eyed. Ian came over to her and rest a hand on her arm in an attempt of comfort. He gently took the letter from her and began to read it for himself.

"Read it out loud." Dan requested. Ian did and once he finished, the two boys looked more shocked then before.

"Damn..." They said together.

"Damn, indeed." Ian nodded in agreement.

Amy rolled her eyes at them all. "Romance is dead." She stated.

"Is that suppose to be a pun?" Ian asked her. Amy punched him on the arm.

"Okay. Now what?" Dan asked the group.

"Let's go over what we have." Jonah suggested as he took a seat in the vanity chair. "We have a gun and a bullet and, now a letter that has pretty much nothing to do with anything. We have confirmed that Jeremiah, Reagan, Mallory and myself are innocent. Paige is still ify. Now we have nothing going together or have a trace to the next clue."

"You're just one big ball of sunshine, now aren't you?" Dan commented.

Jonah held out his arms. "You asked for it. I just gave you the bitter tasting truth instead of sugar coated lies."

"Is that a quote?" Amy asked him.

"Yes."

"From who?"

"Me." Jonah goofly smiled at her. Amy rolled her eyes again but laughed along with her brother.

"Amelia?" Amy turned to the Lucian who was on the other side of the room. His amber eyes had darken again. "Stand next to the bride, please."

Amy was a tiny hesitant at first but did go over to the bride and stood by her. Her heels by her's. Amy remembered a old joke she read in a book once.

_Why would a dead girl lie?_

_Because she can't stand up._

Amy mentally smacked herself. That was worse then Ian's pun.

Ian took Amy's purse that was on the nearby table next to the door. He unzipped the big black handbag and brought out the gun that was still in the zip lock bag. He opened the bag and brought it out into the cold air. The weapon seemed to wickedly gleam in the brightly lighted room. Amy try to forget the look of how Ian's eyes seemed to sparkle while he studied the gun in his hands. They were like the actual jewels. He suddenly fixed his sight onto her as he began to explain.

"This is a Black Mamba model. It was made by the Lucians in the late 1970's. It's a very powerful gun, with very slick and smooth inside the slots and barrel, to make the bullet gain more speed. It also had a walnut size hitter in the back of the gun inside of the gun, to make it the bullet to also have more of a forceful blast as it's shot out and going out afterwards, with a great range of thirty feet with a deadly attack. It's basically a machine gun lowered down into a revolver like gun. It's fast, long, and deadly."

Amy understood what the Lucian, who was still intensely looking at her, was saying. "It would have easily gone through her. Even from where you're standing."

"Yes. And no." Ian stated, titling his head back, his eyes still not leaving her being. "The bullet would have gone through her, the wall behind her, and possibly the wall in the other room. At an angle, actually."

Amy realized what he meant by that then. She turned to the body beside her and crouch down. She took off the white sheet on top of Addison and tried her best not to die from the smell of the dead body under her. She left the corpse by the shoulders and moved the now dull blonde hair to find the tiny dark hole in the upper region of her neck. She set the body back down to find the front hole exactly where the back one is, as if it was a peep hole on a door.

She set the body back down, flat into the back, before turning back to the three men behind her, watching her with stunned expressions. "It's straight." She stated.

"So..." Dan spoke up, thinking hard. "Did the killer shoot her from the hallway or something?"

"Possible." Ian said. "But it's more likely that," he held up the gun to the all. "This is not our murder weapon."

"What?" Amy asked. She was more shocked then angry at the fact that they found a worthless clue.

"This can't be the gun." Ian stated again.

"But it has to be." Jonah said. "It's the only gun we have found. Are you sure? Someone could have messed with it so it did fire so hard, or something like that."

"They would have ruin the gun beyond repair if they did so." Ian answered. "Besides..." The young man popped open the bullet holder part of the gun and shook all the bullets out onto the floor. He than dug through her purse again and brought out the bullet they found earlier. He picked up one of the fallen bullet and held the two together. The one in the gun was shorter and fatter-black as night, possibly made of onyx. It looked like a dark pebble next to the blood stain golden mini knife beside it.

"There's no way this is our gun." Ian completed proving his theory.

"So the gun had nothing to do with the murder? We just stumble onto a random gun that just happen to be hidden away in a cake at the wedding were a murder did accrue?" Amy asked him.

"The killer probably planted it there to throw us all off. And to frame someone else."

"With the incorrect name of one of the bridesmaid?"

"Amy, I just said they were a sneaky killer. I said nothing about there intelligence." Ian joked with her but she didn't laugh.

"So we're left with only a bullet and a list if people who didn't do it." Amy crossed her arms.

"Now let's act smart about this." Ian dropped the bullets and held up the gun again. "Let's say this is the gun, but a different model. What would it need to be?"

"Powerful enough to get through her." Dan suggested. "But not too powerful."

"Yes." Ian nodded, not looking at him through. He kept his eyes on Amy like he was waiting for her answer.

"The gun being gold?" Jonah said as if it was a question.

Ian shrugged. "Not necessarily, but most likely."

Amy bit her lip. She didn't know much about guns and wasn't sure if anything she thought of would make sense to them all. Just then, she realized a huge factor it might have that she hoped was right.

"Silent." She was shocked by the fact she actually said the word without realizing she did so till afterwards. Ian broke out into a proud smirk towards her.

"Did any of you hear a gun shot?" Ian asked. They all shook there heads. "Then it just had to be silent."

"What kind of silent gun is there?" Jonah asked. "I didn't even know there was such a gun, to be honest. God, what haven't you Lucian's made."

Ian shrugged proudly. "There's servals model that don't make a noise when fired. But none of them are very strong, not strong enough to go through a person from a distance."

"So the killer shot in close range." Dan stated. Ian nodded and came closer to Amy, the gun in his hand and held up as if he was about to fire it and kill her. "Let's just pretend Amy's Addison and I'm the killer." He turned back to her and Amy thought she would melt under his amber glance. The end of the gun was about two inches away for her stomach. She didn't step back. She trusted him.

"Why am I this close to you?" Ian asked her.

"I trust you to not shoot me." She stated.

Ian nodded. "Half credit on that."

"Since when were you my teacher?" She raised a brow.

"Since now." He snapped back at her. "Now, do you still trust me with this gun in my hand, about to shoot you?"

"No." She lied.

"So you obviously don't see the gun. The killer has it put away and hidden from your sight so they can come close. They would probably approach you in a causal manner or so." Ian suggested.

"Like a seat in the couch." Jonah spoke up. "It looks like she was close and in front of it when she dropped dead."

Ian looked for himself for the statement and nodded. "Alright then." He took hold onto Amy's arm and lead her over to the couch, stepping over Addison. Amy took the left side where Addison looked to taken a seat and Ian took the right.

"So," Ian went on. "The gun's gone and hidden." He put the gun on the armrest.

"I can see that." She pointed to the gun.

"No, you can't." Ian said back at her.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can't!"

"Don't sass me, young lady!"

"We're the same age! You're obviously not a math teacher!"

Jonah and Dan broke out into a loud laugh behind them at her joke. Ian quickly slammed his arm against the couch, like a judge demanding order. The two boys stopped. "Watch it! I will put you all in detention!" Amy didn't know why but that straighten them all out for some reason.

"Anyway," Ian went on. "The gun is gone. You and me are having a conversation and you suspect nothing at all."

"What's the conversation about?" Amy asked.

"You're constant tendency to interrupt the lesson." Ian winked at her. "We discussing your punishment."

That shut her up quickly.

"Anyway," Ian went on like he never said anything. "Once the conversation is over, we stand." They did so for demonstrations.

"Then, when your back is turned," She turned. "I take the secret gun and shoot you, making the gun touch your chest so it can go through. Bang!"

"And then the bullet goes over there." Amy pointed to were they found the golden bullet.

"Correct." He smiled at her again. "You pass with flying colors."

"What's my prize?" Amy asked innocently.

He only winked at her again.

* * *

_AN: I'm sorry that I haven't update recently. I'm having the same problem with FC. I was hoping to have all of this done before school but that wasn't possible, as it is clear to see. I have been terribly busy and will become more so soon, so updates may be longer then this. I will try my best through, and I will finish this story along with FC. I promise. _

_Thanks for reading, and please review. Tell me who you think done it. I would like to heard what y'all are thinking. Maybe some of you will be right..._

_Thanks for reading again. _


	5. Chapter 5

Amy Cahill didn't feel so defeated in her life as she did the moment Eisenhower Holt burst into the room and started yelling at them all.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU ALL DONE THEN?" The manly man screamed at them once they finished telling them everything they had done and discovered earlier that day.

Obliviously he wasn't very satisfied with their work.

"Sir, we are trying our best." Dan held his arm up to defend himself from the man, the other was gripped onto Jonah's shirt, trying to keep him in the room since he was trying his best to run away. Ian was at the desk, sitting in the chair, acting as if everything was perfectly fine. Amy stared in shock and horror at the group in front of her.

"Have any of you done anything, at all?!" Mr. Holt yelled at them again, his voice lowered a bit but still frightening.

"Would you like to take over the interrogation then?" Ian snapped at the man who glared at him meanly.

"I want you to do something! My son's heart is broken and all you're doing is sitting on your asses doing nothing at all!"

"Sir, we're doing our best." Amy finally spoke up. She took a few brave steps towards him. "Do you known of all of those who were in the room that Addison was in before her death?"

The older man scratched his head for a moment. He looked so odd to Amy since he was in a tux and all. "I know Hamilton sent the groomsmen to the room, another time were it was just him." He jabbed his thumb over to Jonah.

"Anyone else?"

"I know Madison and Reagan were in there for a short time early this morning. I assume her sisters were there too. And then I guess Gina probably did too." The father of the groom turned to the group again. "Is this helping anything?" He demanded to know.

"Who the hell is Gina?" Dan asked finally letting go of Jonah who stopped fighting with him.

"I feel like I should know that name?" Jonah mumbled.

"You should!" Eisenhower preached at them. "All the groomsmen should know! She was the wedding planner, after all."

"Wedding planner?" Ian questioned aloud. "I didn't know there was a wedding planner. I thought Addison planned all of this herself."

"Well, yes. Most of it, anyway." The Tomas set his hands on his hip. "Addison came up with all the ideas and all for the theme and stuff, but Gina helped her out some. I believed that Addison could have done it all herself, but Hamilton insisted that she should have some...experiences on her side, so they hired Gina."

"Gina who?" Ian asked. "Is she here?"

"Yeah." The man answered. "She was with me and my sugar muffin most of the day. We spend most of the day in the groom's room with Hamilton. She left for some time when she got a text from Addison for some reason, I don't know. She came back about ten minutes later. She wasn't gone for long."

Amy nodded, making eye contact with her brother who was thinking the same exact thing as her.

"Good to know." Ian nodded, deep in thought. "What's her full name again?"

"Gina Clark."

"Do you know where she is?" Jonah asked now as Ian stood to put in his blue blazer.

"I'm not sure, but I did see her near the kitchen a few hours ago. I haven't seen her since though."

"Thank you, Mr. Holt." Amy spoke up, remembering her manners. "You have been very helpful." She smiled at him sweetly and joined the others as they all dashed off and out of the room. She could have swore she saw him pridefully smile for himself, until his eyes lingered over the cover body.

The four of them ran off to the kitchen. Dan lead the way for them, since he knew where the kitchen was, which was not a shocker to any of them. Amy, who was at the rut of the group, caught a sight of the clock to find it nearly five. She would be shocked by it if she wasn't running at the time. They soon arrived into the reception room that was on there way to the kitchen until they found who they were looking for.

At the very end of the long table to her left, sat a tall slim figure in a dark colored dress. When she came closer, Amy got a better look at her. The woman was old and homey looking with almost white blonde hair, but Amy could tell she wasn't that many years older then herself. The woman was dull and simple looking but Amy still found her slightly pretty, with fine eyebrows and a beauty mark on her left cheek. She had a candleholder in front of her, the candles light and already halfway gone, slowly melting into nothing more then a puddle of wax. She had a pile of different color roses on her right, and a large white plate of ashes to her left. Gina was in a dark purple dress with a white cardigan. She held a freshly lit and smoking cigarette in one hand.

Ian put a hand on the chair directly in front of her. Jonah and Dan took the two seats beside him. Amy knew Dan meant to do that to her. He didn't want her to get any closer to the Lucian. She mentally rolled her eyes at him and went to seat beside Gina, hoping it doesn't look like she was the good cop to the woman.

Gina looked at her once she sat down, but didn't return the smile Amy gave her. She simply turned back to the Lucian in front of her and frowned.

"Can I help you?" Gina asked as if she just now noticed them. She blew out smoke from her thin pink lips.

"Are you Gina Clark?" Ian asked.

"Yes."

"Then, yes. You can." Ian smirked slightly but it quickly vanished. "I understand that you were the wedding planner for Mr. And Mrs. Holt."

"She's not Mrs. Holt," She stated very coldly. "Now is she?"

"I guess not." Ian shrugged. "But still-"

"To be perfectly honest, I think the killer did her a favor." Gina stated plainly, as if the killer's favor wasn't at all deadly. She took another wit of her cigarette.

Amy felt her eye brows rise in shock. She caught glimpses of the boys faces that probably matched her's.

"You want to elaborate on that, Mrs. Clark?" Ian laced his fingers together on the table.

"In the all the years of my jobs, there have been an endless stream of... hasty, untroubled couples who always do the usual lovestruck activity of marriage. I call those the lavender couples." Gina explained. She put her cigarette in the plate in front of Amy that was being used as an ashtray. "That's how I label my clients. Some are peach, others are white and I usually get some yellows, but most of the time it's lavender. I don't get so many reds as I did before, and even then, it wasn't a whole lot. No, most of the time it's the lavender couples that come to me, and I do what they want me to do, but I know the ending already. It's always the same."

"I sorry." Dan spoke up. "I don't understand what you mean."

Gina's whole expression went forlorn and a bit sour, like talking about the couples she has worked for gives her a slight disappointing impression. Like the very thought was disheartening. She straighten up in her seat more and gratefully waved her hand over the multicolor roses to her side.

"I learn over the years that couples can be easily defined by the color of roses they order, but not in the way you think. You see," she picked up a rose of the color of white. "Each rose and it's color stand for a certain purpose. Couples pick the rose they believe they are, the color they want to be. Most of the time, they're never right."

She held the rose from the long, dark stem with no leaves present. It was a beautiful flower, but the woman looked at it like it was more of a sad portrait, like it was a picture that would make anyone tear up or get emotion about. Amy looked at it herself for a long time, seeing that it was slightly dying. She understood then.

Gina open her mouth to speak again and she kept her eyes on the rose. "White stands for innocences and purity." She stated. "It's usually order by the couples who are anything but that. Usually the young ones I get causally order them, the ones who get married at 18 or so just so they can. They only make it harder on themselves by getting married at young. It's the ones who usually wait that I see fitting this rose best out of the group to be completely honest."

Amy looked at the rose again before she lifted it up to the candle and set it on fire. The petals became aflame and soon started to form into nothing else but ashes. Gina set it onto the other plate and it slowly burnt out. She picked up another rose, this one being yellow.

"Yellow stands for friendship. They always say to marry your best friend. Some do, you can tell by the way their always smiling and laughing when they're around each other. They normally get these. They're the ones that normally get it right. The couples who plant smiles get these too, like they're trying to give that happy expression off. It's easy who's faking it and who isn't."

She set that rose to flames as well and went on, picking up a bright orange one.

"Orange is for enthusiasm. The excitement of marriage and love sometimes gets the couple all flustered and blushing. Like they're more amused with the title and the ring and the planning and the engagement more then they are with the actual marrying their suppose love one. It's the bride most of the time, but the men sometimes get that way too. Everyone falls in love with the epiphany of love and all it's suppose glory."

Amy felt somewhat sad when Gina brought that certain rose up to the flame. It was like she was burning the idea of love entirely. It was a despicable sight.

Gina's long fingers than pick up light colored one. Amy thought she picked another white one but instead it was a very light green that was only it's true hue that the very top of the petals.

"Green is of vitality. Liveliness, really. I sell these more for old couples who been through it all together. Like they're each other's life source. It's so sweet how they're so faithful and loyal to each other. The kind of love you really want have. But it's also quite dangerous. It's, most of the time, one-sided. One person feels the connection and the other doesn't. Most of the time, they wouldn't care less because they weren't like the other who clinched onto something that wasn't going to last. That person usually doesn't order this rose but I can't help but think they should. They should. Maybe it would get the message across and changes the other's mind...But they never do."

Gina sounded sadder about that one and seemed more hesitant of putting it up to the small flame, but she still did. She threw it to the plate in front of Amy and grabbed another rose. The green one was the only one still burning, on top of the ashes of the other roses.

She a sweet shade of pink rose. "Peach. Peach is for gratitude. Gratefulness, really. It doesn't sell as much as the others, mainly because I sell to humans. Mostly stupid and in love humans, at that. No one is really thankful for the person who really loves them. They always chase after the one who don't care and wave away the ones who do. They're not grateful for the one who love them, even if they still love them when they're after that other damn person, and are still fully dedicated to that someone. They're not grateful for them. And that's why this flower doesn't sell as much as the others if it is bought from their meanings. Because their not gratitude. The person who is in love but isn't love back has every right not to be grateful. The person who is loved by is still chasing someone else isn't, even through they should be. And the person being chased just doesn't give a damn."

Gina set that one on fire with a bit of anger and toss it to the plate without a second glance. Amy watched as it burn, her eyes starting to hurt about from it, but not enough to turn her away from it.

Gina than held up another pink colored rose and the hue was richer and slightly darker and bolder then the other. "Salmon stands for desire. Wishes and adore. It's for more mature love, rich and molded, I guess you can say, if you can see it in that way. I sell theses to two types of clients. One of those being of young adults or teenagers who just buy them because of the unique and pretty color, no consideration that all for the meaning. And then there are those who are involuted with...other affairs. It's mainly men who buy these, but I do get some women time to time. It's always the same, either way. Salmon for the secret lover who they covet and crave for every night, and red for the ones they share a ring, a house, and kids with. Salmon for the preferred other, red for the certain spouse at home." Gina signed. "Salmon is also linked with peach sometimes. But bought by a different character in the crazy love story plot."

Amy watched as the flames seemed to rise more on salmon then any of the others. Like it had more a passionate spark...

Gina then picked up the rose she was just talking about and smiled a but but it wasn't very happy. "Red. A red rose... It's stands for romance of all kinds. All kinds of love... It's the most popular one. It's also the most abused, the most cared for... The most everything." She whispered the crazy statement like it was top secret.

Amy looked at the woman and the red rose for a whole before her eyes lingered over to the three men across the table from her. The one in the center met her eyes soon, his amber eyes glowed so beautifully in the candle light. He was staring straight her... Like he did in that room so long ago, with those eyes that were like luminous, melting amber. Almost as red as the rose. She felt a tense, fiery sensation in her stomach that rose and crashed in waves throughout her body. It was like her body went instantly numb with shaking pleasures and wild emotions. He was the first to cut off and it left her wanting more. She didn't know exactly what she wanted more of, all she knew was that she wanted more.

"I suggested them to Addison, and she declined the offer. Her fiancé wanted them, but she claimed that they went against her theme for her wedding." She put a full amount of emphasis on the two last 'hers'. Gina picked up two other flowers this time, not burning the red rose. She held two different color roses in each of her long fingered hand that were the color of snow. One was pink, a sweet color of pink, the petals marching the hundreds that were spread around in all the rooms.

"These are the roses she wanted." Gina held up the pink rose more. "The color is just simple shade label pink. Nothing special to be completely honest. It's for sweetness, and I have to say, the man was indeed sweet. Very kind and calm. The woman wasn't so much. She was very demanding towards him and the man, after some period of time, the man wasn't really liking her afterwards. But he still lived her. He really did, I could see it in his eyes. They were as bloom and bright as a red rose. But her's never were."

Amy felt some discomfort and shock from the woman's words. She glanced over to the men across from her and she didn't see the same emotions in their eyes. She saw agreement and understanding consideration.

In that second, all the good the respectable judgments and all the acceptable characteristics Amy had even slightly considered to even title the now dead bride vanished and all that was left was just a simple self made repugnance of the fake feeling girl.

Gina burnt the pink rose and than held up the purple one. "The two were lavender, like I said before. Lavender stands for charm. Enchantment. Love at first sight. Love that is usually mistake for love and is really lust, and it soon goes away." She set the rose on fire and it turn to ashes with the already halfway burnt one beside it. They were soon both gone, right before Amy's eyes.

A moment of total silence passed among the four of them at that table. The air was still and even breathing seemed to be to much of a loud interruption for that moment. Amy didn't even think of taking a hint of oxygen until she saw Ian move in his seat and looked straight at Gina.

"Mrs. Clark," Ian laced his fingers tighter together like this certain interrogation was somewhat harder to do then all the rest. Amy knew he was trying his very best not to make eye connect with her. "That little lesson you just gave us just now was very lovely, but I-"

"I didn't kill her." Gina stated very clearly, firmer then the multiple statements she made in her so called 'lesson'. "I wasn't even in her room for a minute."

"How did you know I was going to ask you about her room?" Ian questioned.

"Because it's common sense." Gina snapped at him meanly. She than brought out her phone and typed a little on it before handing it to Ian. The Lucian took it and looked at the screen, Dan and Jonah leaning over his shoulder to see too. Amy watch as Gina also pull out her pack of cigarettes and light up another. Amy was tempted to ask if she wanted a shot of whiskey since she was at it.

Amy looked back across the table to find the three men crowded around each other, hovering over a small, glass screen. The tall, dark skinned one in the center had his amber eyes narrowed down, deep in thought. The younger one to his left was staring at the screen, working mentally hard to memorize the messages and the times. The one on the right was glaring meanly at the screen, sending a few glances over to Gina, like he didn't believe the evidences before him.

Ian handed back the phone to the smoking lady. "Thank you. That's all we needed." He than stood with the other men and Amy followed suit. They walked away to the double doors that lead into the kitchen. Amy went to follow them. Gina held up the only rose that survived the burning massacre, the dark rouge colored red rose. She handed it to Amy, who took it with very little hesitant.

"Don't fall in love, Darling." Gina advices her. "Most of the time...it's not worth it." Amy stood there and stared at the woman, and just thought about that statement. She than wondered off to follow the three other men, the rose still tight in her hand. She entered into the grande and stylish kitchen as all the other men began to either pace in though or rome through the cabinets for food. The amber eyed one, who was running his fingers though his hair and leaning over the empty and clean sink, had his back towards towards her, meaning to make an effect not to look at her. She understood why, but she found it distrusting and ill-tasting, and wanted it to stop.

"I don't believe her." Dan spoke up, being the first one out of the group. They let a long silence pass before and after the words.

"It all seems legit, accurate." Jonah said.

"Can someone caught me up on this?" Amy voiced her confusion.

"Gina got a text from Addison to bring her a glass of wine to her chamber to calm her nerves." Jonah explained. "She pacifically asked for the strawberry wine that Dan gave to Ham at the bachelor party."

Amy shot her head towards her brother and frowned. "How could you buy wine underage? And what are you doing at a bachelor party?"

Dan, who was at the far end cabinet, reaching for something deep into the back, turned his head towards her and shrugged the best he could, trying his best to look innocent. Amy giggled. She hoped that Ian would look at her if she did, but he didn't. Who knew that a simple connection of the eyes could change a whole scenery in a matter of seconds? Amy's grip on the rose tighten slightly.

Dan turned back to the cabinet and pulled out a red glass wine bottle that was about half empty. "I remember Ham telling me about how happy she was when he first have her the bottle. He said she had a glass right away, and loved it." Dan signed slightly, as he studied the drink in his hand.

"You know," Jonah started as he crossed his arms and lean on the counter behind him. "I have never had strawberry wine before. I've always wondered what it tasted like before though. Like, is it really bittersweet like Deanna Carter says it is?"

"Pardon?" Ian questioned, finally facing them.

Jonah looked at him like he grew a second head. "Deanna Carter? You don't know who Deanna Carter is?!"

"No." Ian simply answered. He turned to Amy. "Who's she?"

Amy shrugged. Jonah then looked at her in shocked. "How can you not know Deanna Carter?! She's a famous country singer and songwriter!"

"I'm a Yankee from Boston. I don't listen to country." Amy replied.

Jonah signed disappointedly. "Dan pour me a glass of that while I educate you all on good music."

Amy rolled her eyes at the rapper as Dan scrambled around the rest of the cabinets to find a wine glass as Jonah cleared his throat and started to warm up his voice. Amy was shaking her head at the two goofballs when she caught Ian looking at her. She stopped completely, almost stiffly, and slowly moved her head in a very tiny measurement. He was indeed looking at her. His amber eyes were locked into her face like a snake's. And he knew she was looking at him too, that she caught him in the act, but he still didn't look away. Then he shifted his head away from the small, heavenly angle she placed her head in. Damn him...

"Alright." Jonah said as he stood up straight and patted his foot for the beat. Amy didn't expect him to sing for them but she guessed he was. She already knew she couldn't stop him, since the Janus was driven and fierce in everything he ever did. So she took a seat, lifting and landing herself on the counter beside the Lucian, setting the rose beside, leaning her head and neck against the wooden panel behind her. Her eyelids suddenly felt extremely heavy and she could feel her body start to droop downward, but she fought against it.

Soon, Jonah started to sing and Amy heard Dan hunt down for the glass cup more and Ian sign deeply on annoyance.

"_He was working through college_

_On my grandpa's farm_

_I was thirsting for knowledge_

_And he had a car..."_

Jonah was surprisingly good for a man with a successful music career where he doesn't sing at all. Must be a Janus thing, Amy figured.

"_Yeah_,_ I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child_

_One restless summer we found love growing wild_

_On the banks of the river on a well-beaten path_

_It's funny how those memories they last..."_

It was then when Jonah started to sway side to side with not so graceful arm movement and Amy couldn't help but smile at the goofy sight. It was somewhat cute and funny for the guy. Ian was looking up at the ceiling as if he was asking God himself for misery. But Amy knew and saw he was smiling too.

_"Like strawberry wine and seventeen_

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_My first taste of love, oh bittersweet_

_The green on the vine_

_Like strawberry wine..."_

"Oh my god..." Ian breathed quietly since this was when Jonah was break out into a dance was Dan who was holding the Janus's wine glass filled with the dark red liquid. Dan wasn't as graceful as Jonah which meant he wasn't graceful at all, since Jonah wasn't either. The two boys joined hands and clumsily danced together along the floor. It was a miracle that they didn't fall and break their necks. Maybe God heard Ian after all...

Jonah continued to sing the song about love and wine as he danced so choppily with her little brother.

_"I still remember_

_When thirty was old_

_My biggest fear was September_

_When he had to go..."_

Amy than felt a tug on her hand and turn to find Ian Kabra in front of her. His amber eyes were asking her, almost pleadingly coaxing her to come with him, to follow him out towards the sudden dance floor. She first resisted him for a second, but with those amber eyes looking at her, making connect with her's, she couldn't stop herself from not going with him. She remembered how she was without them on her, and she just hopped off the counter and waltz away with him.

He placed his hands on her hips and she settled her's on his shoulders. She tried to restrain herself from digging her nails into his shoulder blazes due to her shaky nerves. She just focused on Jonah's voice and those amber eyes.

_"A few cards and letters and one long distance call_

_We drifted away like the leaves in the fall_

_But year after year I come back to this place_

_Just to remember the taste..."_

Amy breathed in his clove scent and observed his forever warm body heat. She was back in paradise.

_"Of strawberry wine and seventeen_

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_My first taste of love, oh bittersweet_

_The green on the vine_

_Like strawberry wine..."_

Amy found herself smiling. She didn't want the leave the crook of Ian's shoulder and neck. She smiled more at the thought that maybe he didn't want to leave either.

"_The fields have grown over now_

_Years since they've seen a plow_

_There's nothing time hasn't touched_

_Is it really him or the loss of my innocence I've been missing so much... Yeah.._."

Amy found herself giggling at the way Jonah's voice cracked on the last word. Ian's chest hummed with warm vibrations as he chuckled. He than held her tighter to himself and Amy found herself blushing.

_"Strawberry wine and seventeen_

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_My first taste of love, oh bittersweet And green on the vine_

_Like strawb_-"

Amy noticed how Jonah stopped singing right away, causing Ian to stop swaying, which was something Amy didn't notices.

"What's wrong Jonah?" Ian asked. Amy turned around to see Jonah with the glass of wine to his lips but the liquid wasn't being drunk. Dan was staring at him in awe and confusion.

"I'm just going out on a limb here," Jonah removed the glass from his face. "But I don't think strawberry wines normally smells like shit. Poisoned shit, to be exact."

Ian stepped away from Amy and travel over to Jonah who handed him the glass. Ian went over to the skin, making sure the glass hovered over it. The Lucian dipped his finger into the wine and caught himself a drop of it. He tasted it, placing the whole finger in his mouth. He instantly pulled it away and his cheeks puffed up, like he was about to vomit.

"Rat Poison." Ian coughed out. "Someone tempted to poison the bride."

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for the extremely long time between updates. I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm just sorry overall.

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
